Joey and Lauren Back Together?
by beautiful-apple
Summary: Set about 2 years in the future. Rating will go up, in future chapters. Shorter chapters, Regular Updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy it, was gonna do longer chapters, but decided to do shorter ones so I can update more often.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

"Hey babe, you ready to go to the wedding then?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah give me a minute" I replied

I made sure I was wearing her favourite suit, she didn't know I knew it was her favourite suit but I did, I had my hair how she liked it as well.

"Hurry up Joey" I heard Lucy shout, god she was annoying, I don't know why I am living with her, she does my head in and she is really selfish, she is generally not a nice person. We got back together a few months ago, and I moved back in about a month ago, I really don't know why.

LAUREN POV:

"Come on honey, we are going to be late for the wedding" I heard Tyler shout at me.

"Yeah now coming" I replied

I made sure I was wearing the dress he always said he loved, had my hair and make-up how he liked it and made sure I was wearing the underwear he always told me he loves.

"Hurry up, we really are going to be late" Tyler shouted up the stairs

Tyler was lovely really he was but he just wasn't for me, he broke up with Whitney a couple of months ago we got together just casually few weeks ago. I did really like him, he was sweet and funny, I just don't think I love him, and I know he still loves Whitney.

**Probably update again later, leaves your reviews please, and follow, thanks Laura:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter aswell.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Me and Lucy made our way to the car, I got into the drivers seat and drove off to the church, where they were getting married. The car journey was silent other than the music. All I could think about was her, how I haven't seen her in just over a year, she moved away from the square right after her mum left, Tanya found out that Max had married someone called Kirsty, she left just after that, she went to live with her for a while and then got her own place. Tanya then moved back to the square and got back together with Max. She occasionally came back to the square to Abi and Alice, her and Alice had gotten pretty close lately. She only lived a 10 minute drive away but Lucy still hated Lauren from everything that happened. I never got to see her when she came, I was always working or out on a job for Max. I still work at the R+R's, I'm now assistant manager, manager when Sharon weren't there. I also work at the car lot with Max some days. I was broken out of my thoughts when I realised we were at the church, and Lucy was kissing my cheek, all I could think about was her kissing my cheek, whenever Lucy kissed me or touched me, I could only ever think that I was cheating on her. Alice kept me up to date with Lauren's life, I knew she was with Tyler, and she had finally got her life back on track.

LAUREN POV:

Me and Tyler got into the car him driving as the only other times I have driven, ended in disaster. We headed off to the church, I had decided against being a bridesmaid, even though I was asked, the last time I was part of a wedding didn't really end to well. Tyler was singing away at the music, I similed to myself, I knew he didn't love me and he knew I didn't love him, he loved Whitney, I was hoping this wedding would bring them back together. We comforted each other, we weren't looking for anything serious with each other we were just Friends With Benefits. All I could think about was when we got to the wedding he would be there, I hadn't seen him in almost 2 years, I moved away from the square with my mum when we found out my dad married someone else called Kirsty about 3 years ago in Manchester when my mum had cancer. I was nervous about seeing him after all this time, I knew he was with Lucy and his life was really good, him and my dad had a really good relationship, he's acted as a dad to him after Derek died, I think they were both grateful for this, Joey got the dad he never had and my dad got his son back. He even remade the car lot back to Branning and Son. Alice kept me in the loop about what was going on with him and life on the square. I had always thought about moving back, but I just never got round to it.

**Thankyou for all the reviews, might update again later if not defentely again tomorrow. Laura:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, glad you are all enjoying it.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I got up out of the car and walked into the church, not waiting for Lucy, she ran up behind me and linked her arm with mine. I smiled at everyone, everyone was here, Carol, Bianca, Tiffany, Morgan, Liam, Whitney, Dennis, Cora, Dot, Ava, Dexter, Lola, Lexi, Fatboy and Poppy. All that were left to arrive were Lauren and Tyler and the actual Bride and Groom parties. Then I saw her, my heart skipped a beat, I had butterflies in my stomach, she was wearing the dress I always loved on her, it highlighted her whole body perfectly, her hair was perfect, she was beautiful. She was sat at the front with Tyler, they were talking and having a laugh. I then thought why she wasn't actually part of the wedding, then I remembered Alice had told me that she didn't want to be apart of it, after what happened last time. The cars were here, she still hadn't saw me, I deceided to sit on the other side of the church, a couple of rows back. Max and Jack made their way in with Oscar. Max stood at the front, Jack standing just to the side and Oscar ran over to Lauren. That's when Sharon walked in, saying everything was ready. We all stood up and that's when she saw me.

LAUREN POV:

There he was, he was here, with Lucy, god I hated her. I couldn't help but notice what he was wearing, that was my favourite suit, I don't know how he knew, maybe he didn't and it was just a coincidence. His hair, his hair was perfect. That's when Lucy realised I was staring at him, I quickly turned my head anfour used on the aisle. Abi and Alice were bridesmaids, they walked down the aisle first and stood on the opposite side of the church at the front. Mum when walked down the aisle, she looked beautiful. I was never one for weddings but she looked absolutely amazing. We all sat back down and as the ceremony went on I could feel Joey's gaze on me, whenever I turned around, i caught his eyes, we both smiled. We tried to have a conversation but failed as Lucy kept noticing, Tyler wasn't that bothered as he kept turning around to look at Whitney. The wedding finished, everyone then went outside for photos. First one of the happy couple, then the bridesmaides, then the family ones. Me, Abi, Alice and Joey all had a photo together, me and Joey were in the middle together. His arm around my waist was enough to send shivers down my spine and the butterflies that hadn't been in my stomach since the last time he touched me had returned.

**I will update again tomorrow, please review and follow, thanks Laura:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not got school today, because of the snow, so probably another couple of chapters later** **on today.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

When I touched her I could feel the electricity rushing through my body, something I never felt with Lucy, yeah Lucy was pretty, she was my type, but she just wasn't enough, I questioned everything about my whole life when I met Lauren. We finished the photos about 10 minutes later, having various ones with other people, Lauren didn't look at me but I was looking at her the whole time and I think Lucy could tell, I looked over at Tyler he was just standing there talking to Whitney, all I could think about was why was he talking and what looked like flirting with Whitney when Lauren was right here, I don't know how he could cheat on her, Lauren was perfect, everyday I regret what I did, but see that's me, with think with my head and not my heart. I know I really hurt Lauren, she did forgive me and she understood why I did it but it never went back to how we were before. We got into the cars after saying goodbye to everyone, I smiled at Lauren and she smiled back, I mouthed to her "ill see you later". She replied "yeah, I wanna talk to you" and with that we both nodded and headed off to the reception. I could feel Lucy getting angrier, she don't take her eyes off me the whole car journey, she don't stay anything either. I figured if I wanted something to happen between me and Lauren, I need to end things with Lucy, but then what about Tylerwent who cares about him, he was flirting with Whitney, if he obviously doesn't love Lauren, if not he wouldn't of done that. All I know now is that I need to talk to her.

LAUREN POV:

I almost fainted when he touched me, it was electrifying, I still didn't look at him though, if I did all's I would see is them big brown eyes, I would have got lost in them. I knew then wasn't the time or place. We had agreed to meet later at the reception, hopefully we could sneak away without Lucy knowing. Lucy she was the problem, I knew Tyler wouldn't mind, he will be caught up with Whitney. Lucy, what if Joey if truly happy with her, I know now that if anything was to happen between me and Joey, my mum and dad would be okay with it, they loved Joey like a son already and they did try but failed to get us back together, so did Abi and Alice, they just wanted us to be happy and I guess we were before the 'incident'. I forgave Joey but I just couldn't handle being around him everyday. Me and Lucy never became friends again, and I never want to, she ruined everything. I never really blamed Joey, it was Lucy and Derek's fault. I just knew I needed to talk to Joey.

"Tyler?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah, what's the matter?" he replied pulling over onto the side of the road, turned and looked at me.

"Look I know you are still in love with Whitney, don't try and deny it. It's fine. The truth is I am still in love with Joey at least I think I am"

"How did you know" Tyler looked confused

"I can see the way you look at her, you don't look at me like that, and to be honest I don't want you too, I like Joey, you like Whitney. Let's say, friends?" I looked away at this point

"Okay, friends, but believe this, I never just intended to string you along, I just can't help how I feel about Whitney"

"I understand, you are a great guy, you are just not for me"

"Yeah same for you, look how about, I get Lucy distracted or something so you can speak with Joey?" I looked up at this point, he was really sweet.

"Really, you would do that for me?" I asked him

"Yeah of course, what are friends for?" We both laughed at this

"Thanks, oh and by the way, I know Whitney still likes you as well!" I told him

With that done, we both smiled and headed off to the hotel for the reception.

**Not much Joey in this but I wanted to do something with Tyler, to show that he wasn't that bad after all. Next chapter will be up later and will be a flashback of what happened and how ended up here. Laura:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another one, before you get confused this is a flashback of how they got to the point they are at now.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

_JOEY POV_

_I can't believe I'm going to be a dad, Lauren just told me that she is about 2 months pregnant, I'm so excited, I know we have only been together about 6 months but we were already so far in our relationship, the whole square found out about us about 3-4 months ago, most of them were okay with it, but there were the obvious people who were against the idea e.g. Lucy, Derek and Grandma Dot. Alice and Abi needed some persuading that we were truly happy and in love and they then came round to the idea. Auntie Tanya and Uncle Max, were okay with it not overly pleased with it but they could see how happy we were. After everyone found out, I moved back into their house, I slept in Lauren's room with her and Abi, although they did need some taking into it, they allowed it. Lucy and Derek have done their up most best to try and split us apart, none of it works, no matter how much they try me and Lauren are in it for the long haul. _

_LAUREN POV: _

_Me and Joey parents! I always knew we would be but I never thought it would be this soon, now we just had to tell mum, dad, Abi and Alice. The only people I am dreading finding out is Lucy and Derek, I know they will try and do something, I just want my life to be simple, just me Joey our little baby and our family. We made dinner that night for us all and invited Alice over since she is still living with Derek much to Joey's displeasure. I told them that I was pregnant and they all seemed happy for us. My mum being my mum had gone into overdrive and started talking about names and how we need to go shopping, and I had to tell her that I was only a couple of months pregnant, so we would have plenty of time. As the months passed, I Kwai know about 5 months pregnant, you could now see my bump quite badly, not even my baggy jumper could hide it. I actually thought my life was looking on the up, I had been sober for almost a year, Joey had become my alcohol, I turned to him when I was upset or angry. _

_JOEY POV:_

_Lucy found out a couple of weeks ago and since then had been hanging around Derek a lot more, I was beginning to worry that they were trying to do something but I got Alice to ask Derek why he was talking so much with Lucy and he just said that they were planning on going into business together. So I left it at that. But that's when it happened, me and Lauren were walking through the square I was on my way to work at the R+R's and Lauren was coming with me. Then all of a sudden about 5 people came up to us the punched me in the stomach, I was winded, I could see what they were doing to Lauren, I got up but by then it was too late. There was blood everywhere, her trousers were covered in blood, and all I could think about was our baby. She was crying as she knew what was happening as well. I phoned an ambulance, we got to the hospital and then they told us. Our worst fears came true. Lauren had had a miscarriage. She had lost our baby. The rest of the family came up the hospital, including Derek and then it all clicked. He was acting all sorry and apologising for everything and it made me realise that him and Lucy were behind it all. photos Uncle Jack, because I remember Lauren telling me something about him used to be in the police. He phoned in some favours and eventually Derek got arrested for it but they had nothing on Lucy. So she got away scot free._

_LAUREN POV:_

_We were happy, we had everything we could of ever dreamed of. We were going to be a family. Then all because of Derek and Lucy and their jealously, that we were actually happy. They decided that because they weren't happy we couldn't be either. Then Lucy wouldn't stop trying to get Joey back, she would stop at nothing, so I just gave up, I got tired of fighting with her. I decided to end things with Joey, which was the hardest decision of my life to make. Then I found out my dad was married to another woman. I just couldn't take it any more. Seeing Joey's face every single day, killed me. So I decided to move away with my mum. Joey did keep trying to call and text me but I I needed a fresh start away from the square and the longer I left it. The harder it was for me to move back. Lucy eventually got back with Joey, although I still don't know why. I guessed it was because she wouldn't leave him alone and he just got bored of her trying to get back together with him, so he got back together with her. I didn't mind, because I knew from Alice she didn't mean anything to him._

__**Theres the flashback. Please review and follow, probably do another chapter in a little while, really bored. Laura:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews, hope you enjoy this one.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Me and Lucy arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes ago, everyone was here except Tyler and Lauren, I could only think of one thing that they would be doing. I wanted to punch a wall. I knew that she had probably had sex with him before since we have been apart but it still hurts and I know I've done it with Lucy since but. No. I need to stop thinking like this. We made our way into the room, where we were having our meal, me and Lucy were on separate tables, seeing as I was family and she wasn't. I then realised I had been put next to Lauren, I should of guessed really. We made our way to our tables. Lucy was sitting next to Whitney and next to Whitney was Tyler. My trail of thought, mainly anger, was broken when I saw her walk through the door. I couldn't make out what they were saying but Tyler said goodbye and kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Whitney. Lauren walked straight over to me, she smiled. I stood up to give her a hug, as soon as we touched again that feeling returned. I knew that she felt it too and that she had missed me as much as I had missed her. I could hear her sniffing in my scent, I knew she loved it. We pulled away and sat down at the table. I couldn't take my eyes off her, then I realised Lucy was staring right at me.

LAUREN POV:

Me and Tyler got there, we looked at where we were sitting, I was next to Joey wish I guessed. He was next to Whitney. He said text him, when he should distract Lucy and said goodbye. I made my way over to Joey, he stood up to give me hug. There it was again, that feeling, that only he could bring to me. I had to pull a way after a couple of seconds because if not I would get caught up in the moment and end up kissing him. I knewI couldn't because he was with Lucy, and he might actually be happy with her. His scent was so stron, I had forgotten how much I had missed smelling him everyday. We sat down, neither of us saying a word. So I decided to break the silence.

"So, how have you been?" I asked him

"Good, how about you?" We were now both looking into each others eyes

"Fine, I've been doing really well with my artwork, got quite abit of money from it, it's going well. How's working as 'Assistant Manager' at R+R's going"

"Great actually, I quite like it, and working at the car lot, it's great"

"Good, Im glad you rand my daydream are working together, I'm glad your happy with your life" I couldn't help but feel disappointed at what I had just said.

"That's the thing Lauren, I'm not happy"

"What, why, you've got great jobs, great friends, and Lucy, what more can you want?"

"Do you really think I am happy with Lucy?"

"I don't know, you seem so"

"There's only one person who can fill the whole in my heart"

"Who?"

"You" my heart skipped a beat at this, he still loved me, well I think he does. He wasn't happy with Lucy, well I mean who could be, she horrible. Just as I was about to reply I heard my Uncle Jack.

"Speeches, everyone" Jack shouted out

I could feel Joey looking at me and that didn't go un noticed by Lucy.

**Sorry this took so long, was going to post last night, but fell asleep, then been at school today, the next chapter will be up in a couple of hours. Laura:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next one, please follow and review:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was beautiful. I had just admitted my feelings to her and if it wasn't for Uncle Jack about to start the speeches I am pretty sure she would of admitted hers to me, we'll at least I want her too. When the speeches were finished, the food came out. We began eating, I ran my hand up her leg, I could see her blushing, I loved the colour of red she went when she blushed. She moved her hand down to mine and intwined our fingers, she looked at me and smiled, we stayed like this for a while. I had missed her touch, I missed the way she blushed, I missed the way she smiled, I missed everything about her. But I still knew that before anything else happend I needed to break up with Lucy and me and Lauren needed to talk. Lucy, how was I going to tell her, I didn't want to end it badly because she might end up doing something to get revenge in the future. I needed to work it out. This would be hard.

LAUREN POV:

I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach, I just kept smiling to myself. We stayed with had fingers intwined for about half an hour while we finished our food. Surprisingly no one else noticed. Not even Lucy I don't think. I had missed Joey so much, I had missed the way he gave me that sexy grin, I had missed his touch. I needed him, but we had to talk about things, we didn't really leave on good terms, not that they were bad terms just not good ones. Then there was the small problem of Lucy, I knew Joey didn't want to be with her but I guess he didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Joey asked me

"Only if you get me a drink" I replied, a huge grin coming across his face. He stood up and we were about to walk out, but I figured Lucy would wonder where we got to, so I text Tyler and told him now. He whispered something in Whitneys ear. Whitney and Lucy then got up and walked to the toilets, Tyler following behind, I didn't understand what they were doing but I guessed it would. Me and Joey then walked up to the bar.

"I'll have an" I was cut off with Joey ordering my drink

"She'll have an Diet Coke with ice and a slice of lime and i'll have a pint of beer" Joey ordered our drinks and we went for a walk just outside, where we wouldn't be disturbed.

"How did you remember that's how I liked my coke?" I questioned him

"I could never forget anything about you, I remember how you like your tea, milky with two sugars, coffee, one sugar and a little milk and I think I remember how you like your cornflakes as well, lots of cornflakes, little milk to cover them and sugar on the top, oh and this is my favourite, how you like your fry ups, one fried egg, three pieces of bacon, two sausages, beans, two slices of toast and mushrooms, none of them touching either" he smiled at me after he said this.

"How can you remember that, it's been like two years, since you last made me any of them."

"Yeah, two years too long" he replied, we both smiled and started pulling funny faces at each other and then burst out laughing. "See I've missed this, just us talking"

"Yeah me too" I couldn't help but smile again, he put his drink down and his hand reached out to tuck a hair behind my ear, just like he used to. I moved my face into his hand. I was about to lean in for a kiss but we were stopped by Lucy coming out and shouting at us.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucy asked us both, she looked pretty angry. I then noticed Tyler and Whitney running out behind her.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I tried to stop her" Tyler told me

"it's okay, what did you do with her anyway?" I was curious, because I really didn't know what they had done to distract her.

"Tried to lock her in the toilet, didn't we" Tyler and Whitney looked at each other and smirked.

"Anyway, back to my question what the hell is going on here?" Lucy way getting angrier by the second

"It's not what it looks like" Joey said as he could see I was struggling for words

"Well, it looked quite cosy to me, from where I was standing" Lucy stopped off like a little brat. She was always like this when she didn't get her own way.

**Might have time to put another one up later. Laura:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry was going to post it yesterday but got caught up in an assessment that needed finishing.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Lucy can be a real bitch at times, if she doesn't get what she wants she throws a tantrum and runs away, she says Lauren is a drama queen, even though she is I love that about her, but Lucy she just take things out of all proportion and makes it ten times worst. I need to find a way to break up with her. Even just being with Lauren for these past few hours has made me realise how much of and idiot I have been for the past two years, living without Lauren has been driving me crazy. I have missed her so much and now I know I need to be with her for the rest of my life. I need to tell Lucy it's over. I leaned over to hug Lauren and whispered in her ear.

"I need to go find Lucy and tell her it's over"

"Are you sure, I don't want you do it just for me" she asked him

"Babe, it for us" I kissed her ear and went to find Lucy

I looked around everywhere for her, the bar, the toilets and the hall where everyone else was, no one had seen her in the past hour. He decided that the only other place she could be was outside. And there she was sitting on a bench with a drink. I walked over to her, composed myself on how I was going to tell her.

"Hey Luce"

"Hi" I could tell she had been crying

"Look, I don't want to hurt anyone here, or upset you, so I think the best if we break up"

"That cow has really got into you hasn't she" she shouted at me

"What, who?"

"LAUREN!, just go, I don't want to see you anymore, you are both dead to me"

And with that I walked away not looking back, I wasn't going to be harsh with her, but she just blew things out of proportions like usual. At least I was ready to start my new life with Lauren, even if things weren't the best between us, we still had things to sort out but this time I wasn't going to give up on her, on us.

LAUREN POV:

I walked back inside after Joey had left me, I was going to find Whitney or someone but, I saw her with Tyler and I didn't want to interrupt them as I guessed they had things to talk about. I was now sitting in the corner of a room I had found while walking around, I needed time to get my head around me and Joey. Of course I wanted there to be something between us and I knew Joey did to, I just never thought that we would ever get back together after everything we have been through, but I suppose actually it should bring us closer, but I ended up pushing him away. I heard my phone ring and Joeys name flashed upon it. I answered it and was about to tell him where I was, but really I didnt know and I doubt he would be able to find me so I just said that I would meet him by the bar.

"Hey you" he gave me his signature smile as he said it

"Hey"

"I broke up with Lucy" I looked up as he said it

"How'd she take it?" I wanted to know what she came out with this time

"She said that, you had got me to do it, she called you a cow and then told me to go away and said that we are both dead to her"

"Well it's her own fault then isn't it" I told him

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Do you wanna finish talking as the last time we got interrupted?"

"Yeah, I just need to know one thing"

"Shoot"

"Why did you give up on us, it's clear you didn't want to, I know you still loved me"

Tears starting forming in my eyes, I started remembering everything that happened " I...I...just couldn't...see you everyday...without thinking about...it. I killed me, plus...everything with Lucy...and Derek. I just couldn't...take it anymore"

"Come here" he opened his arms out and I fell on his chest, still crying, his t shirt becoming wetter by the second. He lifted me off his after a couple of minutes, he looked into my eyes. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs. He was probably about to say something when I kissed him. I needed to feel his lips on mine again after two years too long. We pulled away, we kept our eyes locked for a few minutes and then he done his trademark, tucking the hair behind my ear. I lent into it. He leaned into kiss me again, our mouths working in sync, remembering each other. We pulled away when we heard Dot with her trademark speech, that has been said too much especially about us. "Ooh, I say"

**Sorry again that this took so long to post, but might have another one up later or tomorrow morning. Laura:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next one, please follow and review, and thankyou for all of the kind reviews so far. They keep me writing more.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

'Ooh I say', were the words I heard as me and Lauren were kissing. We pulled away and looked at each and then looked at Dot who was still standing there.

"Lauren, I thought we sorted this problem out a couple of years ago" Dot still she looked quite angry

"Problem?, this is no problem, nor a mistake, nor a fling, this is something called love, love is something that you makes you do crazy things, something you would do anything for anyone no matter who they are. I stopped looking at Joey as my cousin the first time I realised that we had a connection. From then on I have a only seen him as the love of my life. So I am sorry Grandma but what me and Joey get up to is none of your business. I'm sorry if this doesn't for your perfect family, but I hate to break it to you but we are not exactly the perfect family are we? Now if you don't mind, me and Joey have something to be getting back to." I was still in shock at what she said, by that time we had gathered quite a crowd and most of the wedding party had heard it. She then pulled my up and we walked off to the main room where we sat down in the corner and already the gossiping had started. It didn't bother us anymore. We had gotten used to it by now, the amount of times we were gossiped about a few years ago. You would of thought people would have got used to us but obviously not.

LAUREN POV:

We were sitting in the corner of the room when the first dance was about to start. The song was 'At Last' by Etta James. Mum and Dad made there way onto the dance floor. Me and Joey sat there watching them, I was leaning on his shoulder while he had his arm around me. He kissed my hair and stood up.

"Can I have this dance, m'lady?" He then asked me

"Of course you can kind sir" I took his hand as he dragged me to the dance floor.

We were like this for a few minutes until the song ended.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here, come back to mine or something?" I asked him

"Yeah, quite a few people have had a few too many drinks, getting abit crowded now"

"Yeah and I'm quite tired, plus I want to spend some time with you, to make up for lost time" I smirked at him as I said it.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Why yes Joseph, c'mon, lets sneak out before anyone notices us"

He took my hand in his, and we walked out, without anyone noticing. We went in his car bearing in mind that I came in Tyler's car and I guessed he would need some way of getting home.

**Sorry it's only a short one but will post another one later on today. Laura:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You've been warned, rating is now an M:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We were just leaving the wedding reception after everyone had gotten so drunk. Neither of us wanted to stay any longer so we decided to go back to Lauren's. We got in my car. Lauren driving as I had had a couple of pints already. Lauren stopped drinking almost 3 years ago, I helped her as she refused to go into rehab. I become her alcohol, she turned to me instead. Since then she has been sober. We got to Lauren's flat, it was nice and big. Modern as well, you could tell Lauren had decorated it as it was classy but still homely. It had two bedrooms, both of reasonable sizes, an ensuite bathroom attached to her room, the kitchen and living room were in the same room as well. It was nice that Lauren was independent and didn't need anyone else anymore.

"Do you wanna beer or something, got some in the fridge from when Tyler comes over" she asked me

"No I'm okay, so what's your deal with Tyler then?" I was curious about how she got with him, even though he still loved Whitney, it was obvious that they did as anytime they n saw each other in the Vic or something it was obvious that there was sexual tension between them.

She came and sat down next to me. "Well I suppose we were both lonely and we comforted each other, we talked about our problems. And we have become really good friends, okay now my turn, what was the deal with Lucy then?"

"Nothing, really, I felt nothing towards her. I guess I felt sorry for her, plus I needed somewhere to live, as much as I love your family, living with them everyday drove me crazy"

"Hey, I lived with them for almost 19 years"

"Don't know how you did it, I only lived with them for a few months"

"Do you wanna watch telly or something?" I asked him

"Yeah sure" she leaned over to get the remote, she turned it on and found an episode of The Big Bang Theory. She came back onto the sofa, she was going to sit on the other side of it but I grabbed her and pulled her into me. She laughed as I was tickling her, she was still ticklish in exactly the same places. I realised that she was struggling to breath as she was laughing so hard so I stopped but I still kept her close.

LAUREN POV:

I had my head on his chest his arm wrapped round my waist protectively. I was in heaven, I had dreamed about how we would be when we got back together. I always knew that we would get back together, it was just a matter of time. There was just something that didn't feel right at the moment. There was something missing. I took my head of his chest and got up and sat on him so I was straddling him. I gently placed a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me really close to him.

He then captured his lips in mine, it was gentle, not rough, we wanted to savour every moment of it. Even if there was two years worth of sexual tension that needed to be released. He started to undo my dress, he was now kissing all down my neck, finding my sweet spot. Little moans leaving my mouth every now and then. I stood up so he could take off my dress. He did so but at the same time he had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder taking me to the bedroom.

He gently placed me on the bed. I was now just in my underwear, when I realised that he had too many clothes on. I undid his tie while he was peppering kisses all over my body. I chucked his tie over the other side of the room, the next thing to go was his shirt. His hands were trailing all over my body, creating patterns and leaving marks all over me. He was going to pay for that later. His shirt now discarded. I started at his belt buckle. His lips were now back on mine. Our tongues now in each others mouths, fighting for dominance of the kiss. He stood up so he could take off his trousers. The next item of clothing to go was my bra. I arched my back so he could undo it. He flung it across the room. He then took one of my breasts in his mouth, and his hand playing with the other one, then his switched from one to the other. He moved his lips back up to mine. Then back down to my mound. He was kissing it through my knickers, he then removed them. He was kissing my mound. Moans leaving my mouth all the time.

"Joey...I...Need...You, You're...Such...A...Tease" i managed to say before his fingers were entered into me. The amount of pleasure was building up inside me, I felt like I was about to explode. Then I did I shouted out Joey's name as my orgasm hit.

**Now I'm going to be the tease and leave it there for now. Going out later so probably won't. Be another one up today but tomorrow there will be. Laura:) This Chapter Is To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's **** the second half of it. Wasn't going to post it tonight, but decided hasn't posted one yet today, so I would. Thankyou for all of your reviews from other chapters.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together? **

JOEY POV:

Lauren was driving me crazy, everything she done turned me on. I had missed this, us being so close and intimate. Sure I had been with other girls since we broke up and even before but none of them even compared to Lauren in the slightest. Her body was even better than I remembered it was.

We continued kissing, it switching between me and her on top. I could feel her hands on my boxers. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, I was sucking on her neck. My boxers were the last item of clothing to be taken off between us. I was now on top again and that's when I thought of it.

"SHIT Lauren" I mumbled between kisses

"What, what's the matter, is it me?" the colour from her face had drained

"No baby it's not you, I just thought I haven't got a condom, don't suppose you do?"

"Urgg, no I haven't, how could you be so stupid?" She playfully hit my arm, I knew she only meant it in a sarcastic way, that's another thing I loved about her. Her sarcasm, how she could turn anything to sound sarcastic.

"I'm sorry alright" we were now both laying next to each other, tangled in each others embrace, kissing parts of each otheres body.

"Na, it's not your fault, and anyway, you know, we still could, if you wanted to, unless you don't want to or you've got some STD I don't know about, I'm on the pill. No stupid idea, forget it" she turned away from me and got under the covers.

"No I haven't got an STD, well I don't think so anyway, I'm up for it, but only if your sure, what are the chances of you getting pregnant anyway, even if you do, I'm 100% committed to this relationship" I wrapped my arms around her waist, so I was spooning her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now come here you silly fool" I got back on top of her and started kissing her roughly now, I couldn't wait any longer for her.

LAUREN POV:

I can't believe what Joey just said, even though I was the one who suggested it. I knew how he felt now, properly. I knew he wanted this relationship to work as much as I did. He was trailing kisses all over my body, his touch on me, excited me even more.

He looked up at me for reassurance, I nodded. He entered me slowly to start with. I gasped at this. i had forgotten just how big he was. His thrusts hitting every nerve in me. I had a feeling I wouldn't last much longer, either of us at that. His thrusts getting faster, moans leaving both our mouths all the time.

"Joe, I'm so close"

"Me too"

With that he exploded in me causing me to orgasm seconds later. He rolled off me, he laid right next to me, his arm around me, I leaned over to rest my head on his chest, I gently traced patterns on his chest him doing the same on my back. We stayed in silence and regaining our breaths for a few minutes.

We fell asleep after this, I was in heaven. I knew I was getting ahead of myself but I was dreaming about our future together, thinking about how many kids we would have, imagining our wedding. Even though I was not one for weddings, I loved the thought of ours. I was woken by the smell of bacon. I found Joeys shirt and placed it over my head. I loved his shirts, they were so cosy.

I walked into the kitchen and found Joey standing there in just his boxers cooking bacon and eggs. I smiled at this, I went and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Morning beautiful" he turned around and kissed my cheek before returning to cook the bacon and eggs.

"Morning handsome"

"I would of done sausages and toast, but I could only find, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and butter in your fridge"

"Yeah, I need to go shopping later" i laughed

"Ill go for you, give me a list and ill go this afternoon"

"Thankyou, I might have to find some way to reward you later"

"Oh might you now"

"Yeah" I could not get this smile of my face, the first proper smile in ages. I was happy with Joey.

**Hope I didn't disappoint you, next chapter up tomorrow afternoon hopefully. Laura:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the reviews on it:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

It was currently about 2pm, me and Lauren were sitting on the sofa curled up to each other watching various films that we had already seen before, we weren't really bothered about the film. We kept talking about the past couple of years, what we had been doing. She had been telling me about her artwork, she wasn't working anywhere, she worked from home, had her own website and occasionally had art exhibitions at local schools or halls. She was doing quite well from it as well. I was really proud of her.

"You haven't got anywhere to live" she told me and I guessed she was right, I knew I didn't want to live with Lucy anymore and I'm pretty sure she didn't want me to live there anymore.

"Oh yeah, suppose I haven't, you think your mum and dad will let me live back there?"

"How about, you move in here?" She looked up at hem with caution

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really think you wanna stay with my lot anymore, I sure know I wouldn't. Unless you don't want to, you don't have to, the offers always there"

"I would love to, it would only be if you didn't want me to, because you thought we were moving to fast or something"

"Seriously too fast, we hasn't even been together a year and I was already 5 months pregnant before, and I think we have had our fair share of relationships that any other couple would have taken a whole relationship worth of"

"True dat" I told her and we both laughed

LAUREN POV:

So Joey was moving in. I didn't think it was too fast at all. Even if we had only been back together the past day or so. The feelings never left the time we were apart.

"So do you wanna help me get my stuff from Lucy's?" He said to me

"No thanks, I'll leave you to do that and ill go and get some food in"

"Haha, nice escape" he laughed

"Right so we get ready and be back here for 5 And we'll order a takeaway" I told him

"Sounds like a plan!"

We got ready and eventually got out the door an hour later. After a shower together and a distraction in the bedroom. I dropped Joey off in the square and told him to ring me when he needed picking up. Meanwhile I went to Tescos to get the shopping, got more than I usually did as there was now two of us. I also remembered to pick up some condoms, as i guessed we might need some of them. I finished packing up the car when Joey rang me and said that after a long and heated argument with Lucy that he was sat in the Vic waiting for me. I pulled up outside the Vic hoping that I wouldn't bump into anybody.

I walked into the Vic, Alfie was at the bar with Roxy, Roxy was 6 months pregnant from what I had heard. I quickly ducked in with them just saying hello when i saw Joey sat in the corner with a pint with all his stuff next to him, I was surprised really he didn't have that much stuff.

"c'mon then" he downed the dregs of his pint grabbed his bags and followed me into the car. We got back to the flat about half an hour later as there was loads of traffic. Joey finished sorting all of his stuff out just as the Chinese arrived. We finished it quite quickly before deciding to have an early night. We were snuggled up in bed watching a film that was on the telly it was a really old one, and then I realised that there was no place on earth I would rather be than here.

"I love you, you know that" the words had slipped out of my mouth before I realised what I had said. I mean of course I always did but it had been so long since I had said them words to him.

"I love you too" he pulled me closer and we started kissing and clothes later soon becoming optional.

**Please follow, next chapter up tomorrow or might post a short one later tonight. Laura:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou for all the reviews, sorry was going to post this earlier but I got busy.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We were laying in bed, Lauren's head on my chest and her arm draped over me. We were in heaven. She looked so peaceful, she was still asleep, I was listening to her breathing, I was stroking her hair out of her face, when she began to stir.

"Morning, baby" she said as she climbed on top of me and pecked a kiss on my lips.

"Morning beautiful" I told her between kisses, I could already feel my boxers being taken off.

Our kisses turning passionate, tongues attacking each other fighting for dominance. I pulled her top over her head. I flipped her over so I was on top. I pulled her pyjama bottoms off, my fingers rubbing over her knickers. I started trailing kisses down from her neck on her stomach, down to her knickers. I pulled them off and inserted a finger. Lauren gasped as I picked up speed and then inserted a second finger. Lauren knew that she couldn't last much longer no matter how hard I tried to long out her pleasure. Peter and few more thrusts in and out I could feel her walls clenching around me.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning" Lauren said

"Would you care to join me in the shower?" I asked her

"Now I defiantly could get used to waking up like this" I picked her up from the bed and chucked her over my shoulder, no matter how many times she said she hated it I knew she loved it.

LAUREN POV:

After having a shower and getting dressed we decided we better tell the rest of the family that we are back together. We grabbed some toast on the way out and drove to Walford. We pulled up outside no.5 I knew mum and dad would still be there as there weren't due to go on honeymoon until the weekend, and it was only Wednesday. We knocked on the door and Abi answered it she smiled and pulled me into a hug, she let us in and we walked into the living room where everyone else was sat. Mum, Dad, Oscar, Abi and Jay. We went and stood at the front of the room. Joey grabbed my hand discreetly when I told them.

"Everyone, me and Joey are back together, we are going to make it work this time, no matter what happens" I told everyone, trying to sound happy but not wanting to sound too over enthusiastic in case they weren't happy about it.

"Finally" Abi said getting up and hugging both of us

"Congrats guys, I'm happy for you" Jay said standing up and shaking Joeys hand and hugging me.

"You know I always wanted you to be together, come here you two" Tanya stood up and kissed them both on the cheek and sat back down, all now looking at Max.

"You're already my son Joe, I'm more than happy for you to be with my daughter, I know you will treat her well" Max stood up and shook Joeys hand and hugged Lauren and kissed her on the cheek.

I was so happy, that they were happy for us. Everything was perfect, nothing could be better. We stayed for tea and then decided we should go and see Alice. We walked over to no.23 where she was living with Anthony, Poppy and Fatboy. Anthony had come back last year sometime from what Alice had told me and after persuading from Poppy she asked him out and they started dating properly much to Joey's dismay. We knocked on the door and Fatboy answered it.

"What's up babygirl, haven't seen you in ages, it's been too long"

"Yeah, we all need a catch up, everyone, how about we say party at mine Saturday night, just don't invite too many people this time, because we all know what happens don't we?" We all laughed.

"Yeah, sounds great, hey Alice party at Lauren's Saturday night" Fatboy shouted at her we walked in and Joey shut the door.

"What Lauren's here?" Alice shouted from the living room

"Yeah and me" Joey said sarcastically

"Joey! what you doing here with Lauren?" Alice said

"We're back together!" Joey said almost the same way Lauren had told her family.

**How will Alice react to there news? sorry for the late posting, post another one earlier tomorrow. Laura:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please leave your reviews, I always love reading them, hope you enjoy this one.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We had told everyone else, they had all been really happy and fine with it all. Alice was the last person to say something about it. She still hadn't said anything after a couple of minutes she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I went to go after her but Lauren stopped me and went after her. They must if been in there for about 20 minutes before they came out and sat back down. She seemed happy, she still hasn't talked to me though but I guess whatever Lauren had said to her worked. That's another thing I love about Lauren, she could get everyone to see her side, so they ended up agreeing with her. That's why I never one a argument with her.

LAUREN POV:

I went after Alice after she walked out. I knew I would be able to talk her round. I know how much Joey's happiness means to her, and I did hurt him last time, but I also hurt myself as well, that's what most people forget. She was sitting at the kitchen table, I went to sit opposite her. There was silence for a few moments until I broke it.

"Al talk to me, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know, I just don't want either or you to get hurt this time, I saw what it did to you both last time, I don't think either of you could take it again"

"I understand that you are worried about us, but we are going to make it work this time. We're in it for the long haul" I told Alice

"Good, now become here, you" she pulled me into a hug and after a few more minutes of talking we walked back into the other room where everyone else was watching telly. I walked straight over to Joey and sat next to him. Alice walked over to Anthony, she didn't say anything to Joey and I could see in Joeys face that that upset him.

We stayed a little while longer before leaving and heading back home. The car journey was silent and I could tell Joey was upset about Alice. We got in and Joey turned in the telly on. I went to get my pyjamas on and then I went and snuggled up to Joey.

"What's the matter, babe?" I asked him

"Nothing just Alice, I thought she would be alright with us" he turned so he was looking at me

"She is, she just doesn't want us to not work out and then we both end up hurt again, she's just looking out for both of us, right tomorrow I need to go and see some art buyers, so why don't you do something with her take her out for the day or something?"

"I'm hardly gonna see you tomorrow then, I've got my shift at R+R's tomorrow night, but you're right, I will take her out somewhere"

"We better make the most of tonight then and don't worry about Alice" before I could think of something else to say I was being picked up and being carried into the bedroom. My clothes were taken off in an instant, now just in my underwear. I flipped us over so I was on top. I pulled Joey's shirt off him and undid he trousers. He then flipped us back over so he was on top again. My bra being flung over the over side of the room, him now playing with my breasts. Moans leaving my mouth. I pulled off his boxers and he then reached over into the draw for a condom. He rolled it on and then took of the final piece of clothing between us, my knickers. He then entered me, I gasped, even if it had only been this morning, I missed him in me. He thrusts getting deeper and faster. I screamed out his name.

"I'm so close Joey" I managed to say

"Me too" and with that we crèches out peaks at the same time, he took the condom of and chucked and it in the bin. He then got back in bed and pulled the covers over us. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

**Might post another short one later on. Laura:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you are enjoy this story so far.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Me and Lauren left the flat late that morning. Lauren dropped me outside Alice's, gave me a kiss goodbye and she drove to the other side of London to meet some art buyers that might be interested in buying some of her artwork. I knocked on the door and Alice's, and she answered it.

"Hey Joey, what you doing here?" Al asked me

"Lauren's with some art buyers and I thought I would spend some time with my baby sister before my shift at R+R's tonight"

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?"

"Don't know go to pub for lunch then maybe go to that park near mums with the lake? I know you love it down there"

"Okay, sounds like a plan, let me just get my coat"

We walked over to the Vic and ordered our food and drinks and after about an hour we finished and walked towards the tube station.

"You know I am okay with you and Lauren, I just don't want either of you to get hurt again" Alice told me

"I understand, you're just looking out for us and that's one of the things I love about you, you never think of yourself, only others" I kissed her on the cheek and we got on the train on the way to the park, we used to spend most of our childhood, we also thought as we were down this way we would see mum as neither of us had seen her in a few weeks.

We finished up at the park and after we finished our ice creams we walked over to mums it was only a 10 minute walk or so. We knocked on the door and she looked really surprised to see us.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing here?" she asked us

"Well, we have been spending the day together and thought we would come and see you" Alice told them

"Okay then, come on in" I wasn't sure what but there was something not right, mum didn't seem her usual self.

We stayed for a couple of hours until I had my shift at the R+R's, we talked about what we had been up to in the past couple of weeks, about Max and Tanya's wedding I also told her about me and Lauren being back together. She seemed okay with it, but there still wasn't something wrong with her.

LAUREN POV:

I made my way to The other side of London where I was meeting the potential buyers. I walked into the building anrather receptionist told me where to go. I sat down outside the office and waited for about 5 minutes until he came out. We walked into his office, I showed him my file of artwork. He looked impressed, he said he would buy them and that if I could keep coming up artwork like this he would be interested in more. He said that he would give me £2000 for the whole lot. Which I was surprised by considering there were only about 6 pieces there.

I agreed and said I would bring them by tomorrow and he said he would give me the money then. On the way out I stood up and shook his hand but he went for a hug which I suppose was fair enough, but then he lent in for a kiss, I quickly pulled away grabbed my stuff and got out if there. I got in my car and drove straight to the square to find Joey. I guessed he would be at work by now.

I parked my car outside mum and dads I when walked over to the R+R's I walked straight in and went straight over to the bar where I saw Joey serving a customer.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Joey asked me as I made my way a over to sit on one of the stools around the bar.

"Thought, I would come see my favourite person" I was going to come straight out witch it and tell him what just happened but I decided I would tell him later as he would go off on one and do something that he later regretted.

**Post another one later on tonight Laura:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a bit of a shorter one.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I could tell there was something on Lauren's mind and that she was avoiding telling me. I knew hoe to read her like a book. To most people she was complicated and had many problems, but to me she was simple, plain ol Lauren, which I loved. I decided I wouldn't ask her now, I would ask her what was on her mind later when we got back to the flat just in case I started an argument, and when Lauren got in an argument, she wouldn't back down, she would always win, no matter what even if she was wrong.

"I've only got about an hour left on my shift and then we can go home" I told her as she looked quite bored

"It's only 7 though, how come your leaving early?"

"Whats the point of being assistant manager if you can't give yourself time off? No joking, Sharon said I could leave at 8 and given me the rest of the week off. if I would work all night when it's her and Jacks anniversary, they're having a party here, so I said I would"

"Well aren't you the perfect man"

"I try my best" I said as I went to serve a customer.

LAUREN POV:

We left R+R's and walked back to my car, the car journey was quite other than the radio, I could tell Joey knew there was something wrong and if he spoke he would only ask me and then we would get in an argument.

"Babe, talk to me, I can tell something is on your mind" he pulled her onto the sofa with him

"You know I went to see the art buyer?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?"

"I showed him my artwork, he liked them"

"Well that's good ain't it?"

"Yeah he offered me £2000 all of them, there was only about 6, it didn't make sense, I knew I wasn't that good of an artist and it's not like I'm famous or anything, then it made sense, as I was leaving I went to shake his hand, he lent in for a hug which I thought was strange but seeing as she was about too give me 2 grand I thought what the hell. But then he lent in for a kiss"

"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him" I could see Joey tensing up

"No don't he's not worth it" he was about to get up when I pulled him back and started kissing his hand and worked the way up his arm up his neck onto his face and then onto his lips. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, I guessed he could tell there was still something wrong.

"Babe, tell me, there's still something on your mind"

"I don't know what to do"

"About what?" He looked confused

"Well if I go back there and drop the paintings off and get the money, he might try and kiss me again or he might kiss me and I wouldnt want him to do that, or I don't take the paintings but then I wouldn't get the money. I know money's not everything but 2 grand could really do something, or at least save it up for our future"

"How about we go to bed and we will discuss it in the morning, we can go and watch TV in bed and snuggle, yeah?"

"Yeah" we walked into the bedroom got undressed, I pulled one of Joeys shirt over my body and climbed in where Joey had already found an episode of The Big Bang Theory. I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight as I would be thinking about what to do.

**So what's Lauren going to do, next chapter up tomorrow. Laura:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't post this one yesterday, but here it is and to make it up, I'll post another couple today.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I would of gone and found that bloke last night and gave him a piece of my mind. But I promised Lauren that I wouldn't. I woke up the next morning, I looked over at Lauren, she was facing away from me, I could tell she was awake and that shed probably been up most of the night. I pulled her shoulder so she was now laying on her back. She didn't say anything she just looked at me, I could tell she had been crying as her eyes were slightly puffy.

"If your still worrying about that man, why don't I take them? That way you haven't got to see him and you still get the money"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Of course, you silly fool, what did you say his name was?"

"I don't know, something like Colin Smiths or something, didnt really pay mich attention. Also why didn't you come up with this idea last night, save me staying awake half of the night, and that's our money, not just mine" she told me playfully hitting me then leaning up to kiss me.

We got ready and loaded the paintings into the car. She was really talented, her artwork was amazing. It took almost an hour to get there. Lauren was asleep for most of it, I guess catching up for last night. I had to wake her up, which i hated, when we were almost there as I didn't know where to go. She pointed to a building that I pulled up outside of, I got the paintings out of the car. I kissed her goodbye as she was staying in the car.

Lauren told me where to go, I found his office. I knocked on the door as I opened it. Trying to keep my cool. I was expecting it to be some middle aged man divorced who had nothing better to do with his life. I was right but I wasn't expecting it to be him though. I thought I had seen the last of him about 20 years ago when he walked out on us.

It wasn't Colin Smiths it was Frank Branning my older brother.

LAUREN POV:

Joey had been in there a while. I wondered what was going on. So I decided I would go up and find out what was going on. I walked out of the lift and knocked on the door of the office but when I heard shouting and it sounded like they were fighting I walked in, I pulled Joey away from him. He was about to punch him again when I stood in the middle of them. Knowing Joey wouldn't punch him with the risk of hurting me.

I pushed him out of the door, grabbed the paintings and we got in the lift, neither of saying anything.

"What the hell Joey, you said you wouldn't do anything, I love you but you don't half know how to piss me off"

"It wasn't what it looked like, we'll it was but you don't know the full story"

"Go on then tell me, I'd like to see what excuse you have this time"

"Please, we are alright aren't we, please, I love you"

"Yes of course, I'm just mad at you"

"C'mon we'll get home and i'll tell you everything" he put his arm around me and we got into the car"

**Hope you liked the twist, wasn't planning on it, so don't know where I'm going to go with it. Ideas welcome. Next chapter up later. Laura:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Glad you liked the twist, here's the next one.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

"Right now tell me what all that was about"

"Okay, you know I told you that I had an older brother"

"Yeah, Frank, was it, he left when you were younger, what's this got to do with it?"

"That was him" a single tear rolled down my cheek, which Lauren wiped away with her thumb, she then wrapped her arms around me I did the same around her and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that should be sorry, because of me, you didn't get your money"

"No I am sorry, because I was the one that sent you up there, and it was our money"

"It's not you fault, I offered, to protect you from him doing anything else"

She started laughing but I couldn't work out why.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just thinking that there must be something in the Branning boys blood"

"Why?"

"You both tried to kiss me"

"Well that's where your wrong, he tried, I succeeded" I pinned her down to the sofa. Kissing her roughly, my lips, neck and back to my lips. I could feel my top being taken off. This was going to be quick full blown sex I could tell. We weren't going to take our time at all. Her jacket and top were next to go. I threw them across the room, not caring where they landed.

LAUREN POV:

We were in the middle of having full on hot blown sex. It was amazing, no one else could ever make me feel this way. Only he could make me tingle at even a touch. I loved the way he make me feel, but it also scared me, at grow he could make me feel. It also scared me at the amount I loved him.

After we had had sex for about the 3rd time. Each getting more intense. We were layed in bed curled up together, our fingers intwined.

"Tell me about Frank"

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, what actually happened, I know you told me before, but I want to here it again"

"I don't remember a lot, he left when I was about 7, he must of been 18. Alice doesn't remember much of him as she was only 2 or 3. He wasn't Dereks son, he was my mums son from a previous relationship she had. He hated Derek as much as I did. I guessed that why we got along, we always had something to talk about. Derek forced him to change his last name to Branning, which he did. He had this massive argument with Derek and the last thing I remember was that he was saying goodbye to me, after that was when Derek started picking on me, he hit me and we'll you know the rest, from my scars" he was know shaking, I could tell he was going to cry.

"It's alright baby, I'm here, let it out, it's only me" and with that he let the tears out, I pulled him into my chest that was covered in his shirt. After a few more minutes of crying, could tell the crying was stopping and after a few more minutes of me stroking his hair, he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. I loved that I was the only one who got to see his vulnerable side.

**Sorry for the late post, had a lot of work to do. Next one up tomorrow. Laura:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thankyou for your reviews, they mean a lot. Please follow:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I felt a lot better after I broke down and cried. Lauren was the only person I could show that to, as she was the only person I truly trusted. She was the only one that really understood me, she was the only one who could break down my walls. We were laying in bed when the buzzer to the flat went. Lauren got up and walked over to the door to see who it was. sod she looked sexy in my t shirt. I couldn't see what was going on but Lauren was shouting my name to come into the living room. I pulled on a pair of trackers and grabbed one of my t shirts and put It on. It was him. Frank was here.

"What the hell are you doing here, how did you find out where we lived?" I asked him, turning serious.

"I got it from mum, well actually she was going to post Lauren's birthday card and it was on the table, the address was on it, also I didn't realise you were married already"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked him

"Well, the card said Lauren Branning and so I assumed that you were married"

"Oh, you don't know me properly, I'm Lauren Branning, your cousin"

"Oh, well I guess that explains things" he said as he laughed

LAUREN POV:

Joey's brother just turned up out of the blue. He now knew that me and Joey were cousins and that we were together. I don't know how he will take it, but I'm more worried about Joey, I know he wants his brother back after all of these years, even if he did leave. He had his reasons.

"I'll leave you to it, I'm going to have a shower, just don't start fighting" I smiled at Joey and gave him a quick kiss.

I was lying I wasn't going to have a shower I was just going in the bedroom to listen to their convosation. I know I probably shouldn't but I'm nosy, plus if things turn out bad I'm not sure Joey would tell me. It took him a while to finally tell me about Frank, and I didn't want to push him to far.

"I just need to know one thing" I heard Joey say

"I think I can guess what it is. I left because of Derek, he pushed me too far, I warns going to take you, I really wanted to but I couldn't, I knew if I took you Alice would of been left by herself and I didn't want her to be harmed. Plus you were only about 7, I would of been done for kidnapping, I honestly thought I was doing the best thing for both of you. I tried to find you a few years ago but mum said you had moved on, she didn't have an address, then I heard you were starting a family and your life was great. I guessed the last thing you needed was you lame excuse for a brother turning up. So I decided I wouldn't bother, I can understand if you hate me, but when I heard there was a local artist called Lauren Branning, I hoped that she was related to you, so I gave her the money, but then I had an idea. If I tried to kiss her, I would either get rejected so then if she still wanted the money she send someone else, and I just hoped it would of been you, and I was right."

"What was the other reason?"

"I thought she might of kissed me back and then eventually met her family and I would of found you, it's sick I know but..."

"It's fine" I didn't hear anything after this, so I decided I would put my head round the door, I saw that they were hugging. I quickly shut the door, but it made a bit more noise than I would of hoped. Next thing I know Joey is opening the door, with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you said you were having a shower?"

"I'm sorry, but I guessed that if it turned out bad, you wouldn't want to talk about it, so I had to hear it"

"It's fine, come here" he pulled me into a hug. "So do you want to meet him properly?"

"Yeah" I smile spread across my face.

We walked into the living room where Frank was standing.

"Frank meet Lauren, Lauren meet Frank" we shook hands.

"I'm sorry about trying to kiss you" Frank told me

"It's fine, I guess I'm just that irresistible, that you Branning boys can't resist me!" We all started laughing.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, babe" Joey said to me

"Oh I will" I said pulling a sarcastic smile at him. "Hey I've just had an idea"

"These don't come along very often, Frank" Joey said, I playfully hit him. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, mum and dad get back off honeymoon tomorrow and so I was thinking we could go to the square, and introduce Frank to the rest of the family?"

"You up for that Frank?" Joey asked him

"Yeah always wanted to meet some more Brannings"

**Another chapter up later. Laura:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I've sort of gone off track on what I was going to write, so this story is going got be a lot longer than planned.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I woke up to the smell of bacon, I reached out not expecting Lauren to be there but she was. For a minute I was confused and then I remembered that Frank had stayed the night. He stayed because it was late and that he didn't want to drive to the other side of London. I nudged Lauren to wake up. She just groaned. She was so cute in the mornings but I guessed as soon as she smelled bacon she would be up. Bacon was her favourite.

"Do I smell bacon?" she shot up out of bed

"I believe you do, my love, I guess Frank has earned his keep"

"Oh, he defently has" I watched Lauren as she pulled on one of my shirts and a pair of trackies, it was funny because she looked drowned in them.

"Cmon" she chucked a shirt and a pair of trackies at me and pulled me out of bed. It was amazing at how she hated the mornings, but as soon bacon was introduced into it she loved them.

LAUREN POV:

We were all sitting eating our breakfast, well they were eating and I had already finished. I decided I would go in the shower first. I let the hot water run over my body. I was thinking about how the rest of the family would take it. I don't think Uncle Jack would mind, dad might take it not as well, mum I think will take it a little worse as she doesn't like that there are so many Brannings boys at the moment so another one I think might annoy her. I got out the shower and did my make-up.

"Hey babe, you nearly done in there, some other people need to use it" I opened the door to see Joey standing there in just his boxers. God he was hot. I stood on my tiptoes and lent up to kiss him quickly deepening the kiss. I pulled away just to tease him I also dropped my towel. I started to work away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He was about to kiss me, when I put a finger to his lips.

"I think someone needs to take a cold shower" we both looked down and then he walked into the bathroom.

**Sorry, it's only a short one and that you had to wait all day. Just had loads of other work to do. Next chapter up tomorrow and it will be longer. Laura:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the one for today:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We were sitting in the Vic in the corner. Everyone was looking at us. I guessed they were wondering who Frank was. We were meeting Max, Tanya, Jack, Sharon, Abi and Alice here. I was worried about how Alice would take, I know she probably won't recognise him to start with because she must have only been about 2 when he left, but as soon as we tell everyone who he is. I never really talked about him much after he left. Neither did mum or Derek. I don't know if she will actually remember him.

We were chatting when they all walked in. None of them had a clue what or why we called them here. No one other than Alice, me and Lauren actually knew about Frank before coming here today, so this might be a shock to them. Lauren stood up from sitting next to me to give her mum and dad a hug as she hadn't seen them for the past week as they were on honeymoon, I think I remember Lauren saying that they went to Itlay.

"Hey, everyone" I said, I shook Max's hand and kissed Tanya's cheek, it didn't take long for people to notice Frank. Everyone had now got a drink and where sitting around the table.

"C'mon then, who's this?" Jack finally said

"This is Frank, Frank Branning, my brother" I said

LAUREN POV:

No one said anything for a while. Until Alice stood up and walked out. Joey was about to go after her. I stopped him, kissed him on the cheek and went after her. I found her outside sitting on one of the benches. I went to sit next to her.

"Talk to me Al"

"Is it really him, I mean I don't remember much of him but I remember seeing pictures of him, then Joey didn't say much more after he left"

"It is him, Al, he offered to buy some of my artwork but he tried to kiss me, then Joey got in a fight with him and then he realised who it was, he told me about him when we were together before, but it did take him a while to do, it really hurt him when he left"

"I'm really glad Joey has you, someone he can tell things to, he would never tell me anything like that, he would just bottle it up and that was never good for him. He trusts you and he really does love you"

"Thankyou Al, I love him too, c'mon then, lets go and see your brothers"

When we got back in, we realised we must of been out there for about 15 minutes. Joey walked over to us he gave us both a hug and whispered in my ear 'thank you'. We sat back down, Alice went to talk to Frank by herself. Joey had filled me in on what the others had said.

Tanya and Sharon were shocked but then they thought about it and came round to it. Jack was shocked that Derek had had another son, but Joey explained that he wasn't Dereks he was his mums and then Max was actually quite pleased, so overall no one took it badly.

We finished at the pub and then we decided that we would go back to the flat and then Frank would go homwere were walking down through the market, I was in the middle of them both with my arms linked through either of them. When I saw Lucy coming out of the cafe.

"One Branning not enough for you Lauren?" Lucy shouted

Frank asked who she was and we explained the whole story with her about the miscarriage about Derek and how she never got over Joey.

"Get over yourself Lucy" I shouted back at her.

**Quite liked writing this one, what do you want to see Lucy do now, what other trouble is she going to cause. See you tomorrow. Laura:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I love reading all of your reviews and suggestions. Keep posting them please.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

So today wasn't going to be the best. Today was 3 years since we lost our baby. The first we have actually spent together. Even though we never met our baby, we named her and everything. Her name was going to be Rosie-Anne. We couldn't decide between them, so we decided we would have them both. Today we decided we would spend all day together, doing things that we didn't get to do with her. We are going to go to the zoo, Lauren always denies it, but she does love the zoo really, it's one of her favourite places. After there we are going to go to a fancy resturant in town. Try and make to day enjoyable as well.

Lauren and me were laying in bed, neither saying anything but we both knew what was going on in each others minds. I had one of my arms draped over Lauren, I was laying on my front her on her back. I leant up so I was facing her. I brushed the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. I could see a single tear rolling down her cheek. I carefully wiped it away with my thumb. I placed a gentle kiss to her lips. I pulled away and layed facing her, she turned and faced me as well. She put her hand on my face and started stroking it, then through my hair. I done the same to her.

She moved closer to me, and kissed me, slowly, it was with so much love though. It was times like theses that I could only ever share with Lauren. No other girl, would take me seriously, I never shew this side of me, to anyone else but Lauren, truth be told I never knew I had this side to me until Lauren.

LAUREN POV:

We were still kissing stoping every now and then to catch out breaths, neither of us needed it to go any further. This was enough for me to know that he felt the exact same way as me.

We stayed silent for the rest of the morning, we got ready slowly, neither of us in any rush to do anything. We were in the car almost at the zoo, when my phone went. It was a message from Abi, saying 'thinking of both of you, love me, Alice, mum and dad'. It put a smile of my face. Joey obviously saw.

"Who was that babe?" It was the first thing he had said to me today, I had missed his voice.

"Abi, saying that they were all thinking of us, she always see's the best in things, never the worst, that's why I'm the complete opposite of her" we pulled up in the zoo car park.

"C'mon then" Joey said as he offered out his hand for me to take and I did.

**It's only a short one, but important. I couldn't really write much more without making it too upsetting. More tomorrow. Laura:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry didn't post yesterday, been ill the last couple of days, been asleep most of the time.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We finished the day with a nice evening in watching films, snuggled up to each other. Today had been tiring for both of us. Emotionally and physically. I could tell Lauren was asleep, she always fell asleep when she was leaning on my chest. I gently picked her up and carried to her to the bedroom. She moved into my chest even more, grabbed my shirt and smelled it. I laid her down on the bed, I peeled her clothes away from her and put on one of my shirts. I took my clothes off and got under the covers with her. She moved closer to me and snuggled into my chest, this became a routine of how we slept.

LAUREN POV:

I woke up the next morning tucked up to Joeys chest, his heart beat always relaxed me. I felt a lot better than yesterday. I felt that yesterday was the first proper timed I had thought about the baby without crying, even though I did. At least I had Joey. Joey had to go into work today, he had to check on the car lot and then go to R+R's later on.

"I'll see you later babe" Joey kissed me and left

I had nothing to do today so I decided I would start on a new painting. I was going to make it of Joey and then show it to him tonight. Over the past couple of years I had done other pieces of him, but none were really that good, I was only just finding my feet with art. But now I knew what I was doing properly I was going to make a good one. I just hope Joey will like it.

I finished it. I loved it, it was by far the best I had done. I was going to swing by R+R's and show him. I had to get the tube as Joey had taken the car. I can't remember the last time I actually took the tube. I got my car shortly after I left Walford. I decided I would learn how to drive properly as the past two times I had drove it didn't end up to well.

I walked out of the station and headed straight to R+R's, I must of been about 9, I think this has probably been the longest I have been away from Joey since we got back together. We had almost been back together a month. The time had gone so quickly. I walked down the stairs, where I saw Joey behind the bar serving a customer. He saw me and smiled. I went to sit on one of the stools next to the bar.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Joey asked me

"Thought I would come see my handsome boyfriend in action and I brought you a present"

"Oh, I can't wait, I'll be finished in about 1/2 hour and then we can go yeah"

"Okay, but ill have an orange ju..."

"Orange juice and lemonade, I know"

"Thankyou"

We were then leaving when I showed Joey the painting. It wasn't very big.

"I love it Lauren, just like I love you" meh kissed me and we started walking towards the car that was parked outside no.5. We were walking when suddenly Joey fell to the floor and it wasn't until I turned around that I realised why. There were about 5 men. They pushed me to the floor and started kicking me. Joey got up and started fighting them but there were too many of them to fight them himself.

The last thing I remember was hearing, Fatoby, Tyler and Anthony shouting at them and then running after them. Then it all went black.

"Lauren, baby, please, wake up, Lauren"

**Post a few over the weekend to make up for not posting the past couple of days. Laura:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Haha, surprised most people with the ending of the last chapter. Keep reading to find out.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I got kicked in the back of the legs and fell to the ground. I quickly got up when I realised that Lauren was also on the floor and I could hear people shouting. There were this group of guys about 5 of them. I started fighting them but there were just too many of them. That's when I heard Anthony, Fatboy and Tyler shouting and running after them. Whitney, Alice and Poppy rushing down the road towards me and Lauren. I was just sat there tears falling from my eyes. She wasn't moving. She had a pulse, a very faint one.

"Alice, call an ambulance" I managed to say between sobs

"Okay" she stood up and got her phone out. She said they would be about 5 minutes.

The ambulance arrived after a few minutes. They put her on the stretcher and wheeled her in the ambulance. I got in the back with her and held her hand. I also told the girls to tell Abi, Max and Tanya. And to also find out where Lucy was tonight. I had a feeling Lucy had something to do with this.

We got to the hospital, they took Lauren straight into a private room where they were working on her. I wanted to be with her but a nurse came and escorted me to a cubicle to have me checked over. I wasn't worried about me, it was Lauren I was worried about.

About 30 minutes later a doctor comes through and tells me Lauren's awake and is asking for me. I walk to her room and I can see her through the window. She has a few cuts on her face and it looks like she's been crying.

LAUREN POV:

I woke up and I could hear doctors and nurses fussing about me. I remembered what hard happened. Wait where was Joey. I started calling his name until one of the doctors said that a boy that came with me was being treated for his injuries. I guessed that was him as I don't know who else would of come with me, and with injuries.

I started crying because all of this seemed to similar. The only thing that was missing was me being pregnant and losing the baby. Then I saw Joey at the door looking at me. He walked over to me slowly and came and sat down next to me. He laced his fingers through mine and kissed the back on my hand.

"You don't half scare me Branning" he said to me

"I'm sorry" more tears started to fall from my cheeks and all I could think about is that I might be pregnant and that once again I have lost out baby.

"Hey, don't cry, what the matter?" Joey asked me

"This, it all seems to familiar, I don't like it, what if I have los..."

"Don't say that until we know for sure, okay"

"Okay" he wiped the tears away from my eyes and kissed me on the lips.

The next thing I knew was, mum, dad, Abi, Alice, Whitney, Poppy, Anthony, Tyler and Fatboy walking through the door.

"Oh, honey, what happend?" My mum asked me

"I don't really want to talk about it" I told her, looking at Joey

"Okay, what happened to you Joey?" I guessed the guys had only told them that I was involved.

"Tried to stop them dint I, but I only got a few bruised ribs and cut knuckles" Joey said trying not to laugh.

After a few more minutes of talking, the doctor came in.

"Miss Branning, I have you test results"

"We will leave you to it, we will come back in the morning" mum said before everyone else left.

**So, what are Lauren's test results going to be. Next chapter up later. Laura:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Would of posted it yesterday but seemed pointless as you wouldn't of been able to read it.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

The doctor had just come in and said that he had Lauren's test results. If she was pregnant and has lost the baby. I don't know how she will cope, but I do know that I won't let her leave me again. Also if Lucy is behind this, I will never be able to forgive her.

"Miss Branning, we have done a number of regular tests and all seem fine, except one..." I could already see the tears forming in Lauren's eyes.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked him

"I would hope it would be good news, Lauren, you are pregnant" Lauren just looked at me, said nothing, the tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'll leave you to it, a nurse will be with you shortly to do an ultrasound" the Doctor said and left.

"Lauren, why are you crying? Are you not happy about this?"

"No, I am happy, ecstatic even, it's just what if something is wrong"

"Then we get through it, together" I told her and wiped her tears away and kissed her, just as the nurse walked in.

LAUREN POV:

I was pregnant again. I was happy, I really was. Just I couldn't help but feel that something was going to be wrong. The nurse came in and squirted the jelly on my stomach, god that was colder than I remember. I was looking at the screen but I couldn't see anything. I looked at Joey worried.

"Lauren, I am guessing that you may only be about a month pregnant, which is why you can't see it very well, but from what I can see, everything looks fine, there is nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Yes, everything looks normal, just when they are that small they aren't the easiest thing to see, unless to know what you are looking for" I let out a sigh of relief, the nurse wiped my stomach and left the room.

"See Lauren, nothing to be worried about, everything is fine and I will make sure of it"

"I know, I was just being me, little miss drama queen"

"Yes, but that's why I love you Lauren"

"I love you too, Joseph"

**Sorry it's only a short one, another chapter up later. Laura:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't know whether you can actually read these at the moment, but going to continue to post them.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Lauren was pregnant. I was really happy, and this time were going to be careful and only tell the people that need to know. We stayed in the hospital overnight, just a precaution. I slept on the hospital bed with Lauren. I was awake most of the night. Lauren fell asleep pretty much straight away. I could feel Lauren stirring.

"Happy Birthday, baby" I told her. "I know it isn't much of a birthday. But I've got a present for you at home"

"It's fine, as long as I'm with you. I don't care where I am"

We were talking about random stuff for about another hour when the doctor said Lauren was okay to go home as long as she rested. Also I was under strict instructions to rest aswell, to heal my ribs. Max and Tanya came and picked us up and took us home. We decided not to tell them about Lauren being pregnant just yet. We would tell them in a couple of days. They dropped us off home. We said that we would be by tomorrow to pick up the car and that I would be in at the car lot as well. As I hadn't been in the past couple of weeks. Max didn't really mind because he did have Jay there working with him.

"Oh and Happy Birthday love, we left your present at home, you can have it tomorrow" Tanya told Lauren.

LAUREN POV:

We got in and went straight to bed. We didn't really feel like doing anything. We were going to have a party in the Vic later on tonight. But we had texted people to say we weren't coming and that we would rearrange it for sometime next week.

We were laying in bed watching telly, messing around with popcorn and sweets. We were acting like teenagers, even though we weren't I was 22 today and Joey was 28, 29 in a couple months. When Joey got out of bed and went into the cupboard and pulled out a bag. I saw it the other day, but didn't go in it as I guessed it was my birthday present and didn't want to ruin the surprise, even though I hated surprises.

There were 5 different things. A lovely red and black dress. Some gorgeous black heels that would go with it. A necklace that had a J on it. Joey said that he had one with an L on some cuff links. Also there were some DVD's and CD's that I had said that I wanted. There was also smallish box at the bottom of the bag.

"Alice and Abi helped me pick out most of the the things" he told me and he took the smallish box out of my hands and unwrapped it.

"I love them, there perfect" I said as I was holding up the dress and trying the shoes on.

"Lauren, we have been through, too much together, we've had our fair share of everything, and I think it is fair to say that from the moment I first saw you standing there with Lucy. I thought you were the most beautifulsit thing I had ever seen, my heart broke when you told me we were cousins. But I knew I couldn't give up then. Through everything I have loved you. And I love you even more know that you are carrying my baby. Lauren Marie Branning, I bought this just over 3 years ago when I found out you were carrying my baby, will you make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife" he opened the box and it was beautiful, it had a heart in the middle, with 2 diamonds either side. "will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will" he took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. It fitted perfectly.

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" he lent down and kissed me, quickly becoming passionate, which was interrupted by me needing a wee. I got up and went to the toilet. I came back and Joey had cleared the bed from popcorn and my presents.

**Next chapter up later. Hope you liked it. Laura:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Glad fanfiction has fixed its self and that we can read new chapters. Thankyou for all the reviews. Couple more fluffy chapters before more drama. **

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We were going to be the perfect family. I was going to make sure of that. I wasn't going to let Lucy ruin us this time. We had the police coming round later on today to take our statements and ask if we knew nobody who would want to do this. I knew who I was going to say. Lucy. I hadn't told Lauren that I thought it was her but I had a feeling that she thought that as well.

We were sitting eating lunch when we heard the flat buzzer. I got up and answered it. It was the police.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need your statements from what happened the other night" one of the officers said.

"No, it's fine, please sit, would either of you like a drink?" I asked them

"Thankyou, a cup of tea would be nice, if you don't mind"

"Ill do it babe" Lauren stood up and went to make them

"Right so, are you Joseph Branning?" the other officer asked

"Yes, that's me"

"So you must be Lauren Branning" the officer asked as Lauren came back through with cups of tea, milk and sugar on a tray.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Lauren asked them

"Basically we just what happened, give as much detail as possible, start from the morning of yesterday" the officer said

"Well I had to go into work about 1 to get a delivery, then I stayed there the rest of the night" Joey explained

"Where abouts do you work?" One of them asked

"R+R's, the club in Walford" I said

"Yes, so Miss Branning, tell us about your day"

"Lauren, please, after Joey left for work I decided I would paint a picture of him, I'm an artist. That took me most of the day as well as tidying up the house. I must of left at about 8:30, walked to the tube as Joey had taken the car. I got to the club about 9, showed Joey the picture, had a drink and we left about 10 as Joey had the rest of the night off. We then left and started walking down the road towards the car, which was parked outside No.5, which is where my parents live, but we got about halfway through the market when I saw Joey fall to the floor, I turned around and saw 5 men stood there. Two of the kept on kicking Joey and punching him. The others started punching and kicking me, I fell to the floor, I hit my head but I was still conscious for a while. Joey got up and stared fighting back but there was just too many of them. Then I heard, my friends that I guessed had just come out of the Vic, running after them, then I blacked out" I few tears left Lauren's eyes, I could only keep thinking that it was partly my fault.

"Thankyou, I know this cant be easy for you, so you say there were 5 men?"

"Yes" Lauren said

"Which friends, were these as we will need statements from them aswell" the officer asked

"Urm, Anthony Moon, Tyler Moon and Fat.. Arthur Chubb, you will find, Anthony and Arthur at no.23 and Tyler at no.27"

"and, Alice Branning, Whitney Dean and Poppy Chubb, they showed up just after the boys did, Urm Alice and Poppy will be at no.23 and Whitney at no.27" Joey said

"Thankyou, just one final question, do either of you have any idea, who would do this or who any of the men were?" one officer said as they both stood up.

LAUREN POV:

I knew exactly who was behind this and I looked at Joey and nodded as we were both thinking the same thing.

"Lucy Beale" we both said

"And why would you think this?"

"4 years ago me and Lucy were together, but I wanted to be with Lauren so I broke it off with Lucy which she wasn't happy about, she thought we were sick and disgusting. Then a few months later Lauren got pregnant, Lucy hated it. She got in contact with my father Derek Branning. He was a gangster, he's in prison now, The exact same thing happened back then, Lauren was 5 moths pregnant and she miscarried. You caught Derek for it as there was evidence, there just wasn't any on Lucy, so she got away" Joey said

"Why did Lucy think that you two being together was sick and disgusting?" One of the officers asked, intrigued.

"We are cousins" I said plainly

"Okay, we will investigate into this, we will get statements from your friends, if Lucy is behind this, how might she have got the gang?"

"Derek Branning, like I said he's in prison, but he has people everywhere, it wouldn't take him long to get them. He is against us being together as well. Me and him have never rally had a good relationship" Joey explained

"Thankyou for everything, we will be in touch, if we need anything else" we all got up and went to the door.

"Goodbye" I shut the door and sat down on the sofa with Joey letting out a huge sigh of relief.

**Bit of a longer one. Next chapter up tomorrow. Laura:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Please review and follow. **

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

The officers had just gone, it was now about 2pm. We were going to pick the car up around 5pm and then have tea around Max and Tanya's. The past couple of days had really taken it out of us. We decided that we would catch up on some sleep before tonight. We were going to tell everyone about the engagement but not the baby just yet. We didn't want to jinx it.

"You okay, baby?" I asked Lauren

"Yeah, just a bit worn out"

"We don't have to go tonight if you don't want to"

"No it's fine, I wanna tell everyone that I'm happy and that no one, not even Lucy can bring me down"

"Glad to hear it, go to sleep for a little while" I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep, I turned the telly on but had it on low so it wouldn't wake up. She looked so peaceful sleeping, she was beautiful. She was carrying my baby, she was my fiancé. I couldn't believe how the last month has been. If you would of asked me 2 months ago that I would be like this, I would not of believed you. I don't think I could spend another day without Lauren in my life. I wouldn't be able to survive without her. She is my everything. I love her so much, no one compares to her in anyway. A couple of hours later I felt her stirring.

"Nice sleep?" I asked her

"Yeah, I am going for a shower before tonight, would you care to join me?" she smirked and bit her lip

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she jumped up and walked into the bathroom me following right behind her.

LAUREN POV:

I felt very refreshed after the shower, and other stuff we did. We got dressed and walked out the door and towards the tube station, hand in hand. We got off the tube and walked towards no.5. We didn't walk through the market, we wnet the long way round through the gardens. I couldn't bare to walk through there. We walked up the steps of no.5.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Mum said as she answered the door

"I'm fine, now few cuts and bruises and Joey's bruised ribs" I told her

"Come in then, it's freezing out there"

We walked into the living room, Abi and Jay playing with Oscar and Dad siting on the sofa watching telly.

"Alright, how are you both?" Dad asked us

"Yeah, we're fine, actually we have some news, Joey proposed and I said yes" I told them

"Congratulations, both of you, you deserve to be happy" Abi stood up and threw her arms around both of us.

"I'm so happy for you both" Mum said as she hugged me and kissed my cheeks

"You are already my son Joey, this just puts the icing on the cake" Max said shaking Joey's hand and hugging me.

We were eating tea, it was delicious. Luckily it was spaghetti bolognese, something I craved through my last pregnancy and not something that make me sick at even thsleight of it.

"To Lauren and Joey!" Mum stood up and said.

"To Lauren and Joey" everyone said, holding up their glasses.

**Next chapter tomorrow. Laura:)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the late post:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

We finished eating tea, Lauren was scoffing it down. I had forgot how much she craved spaghetti bolognese last time. We were going to go over the Vic and celebrate, I just hoped that Lucy wouldn't be over there. The last thing we needed was Lucy having ago today. Tonight we wanted to celebrate with our family.

We walked through the doors of the Vic. Max walked straight up to the bar and ordered 2 bottles of champagne. When I saw Alice, Poppy, Whitney, Fatboy, Tyler and Anthony sitting at a table in the corner of the Vic. I walked over to them. I pulled Lauren with me. The rest of the family sat down and started talking among themselves, they didn't open the champagne, obviously waiting for us to come back.

"Hey guys, how are you both and what are you all doing here, with champagne that looks like?" Alice asked us

"Yeah, we are fine actually we have some news" I told them as Lauren held out her hand and showed them the ring. The girls gasped and the boys stood up and shaked my hand.

"Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you" Poppy squealed and hugged Lauren, squeezing her a bit too hard.

"Look we have to go back but we will talk weddings and stuff soon, yeah?" Lauren told them.

"Yeah, have a girlie day just us 4" Whitney said

"Sounds like a plan, oh and the police will probably be in touch soon about the other night, we told them that you were there" Lauren told them

"Okay and congratulations again" Anthony said, them all sitting back down and us walking back to everyone else sitting back down.

LAUREN POV:

We were sitting around the table talking about weddings and our future, talking about Abi and Jays future. When Lucy walked in. She didn't see us to start with, she walked straight over to Alice and all that. They obviously told her or she saw us celebrating and guessed. She walked over to us looking quite angry.

"Lucy, we don't want any hassle tonight, we just want to celebrate our eldest getting engaged, now if you don't mind" Dad told her

"How can you let this happen, it's disgusting, you know I'm glad I got that gang to beat you up, just hoped you were pregnant, so you would of lost your baby again" I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes and Joey's grip around me tightened. The whole pub had heard everything Lucy had heard. So had two police officers that had just walked in.

**Sorry it's only a short one, might not be able to post tomorrow, but will try my best. Laura:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry haven't posted since Tuesday been busy the past couple of nights. Plenty of chapters over the weekend though:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I can't actually believe Lucy just admitted to it, I was beginning to have doubts whether it was her or not. But she just admitted to it in front of the whole pub, many witnesses' and two police officers that just walked in. I looked over at Lauren, the tears were streaming down her face. I pulled her into me, she gripped onto my t-shirt for comfort.

"Excuse me, miss, would you like to come with us" one police officer pulled Lucy by the arm escorting her out of the pub. The other officer was talking to Alice and everyone else sat with them, I gave Lauren a kiss on the head and gave her to Tanya, who she kept crying to. I got up and walked over to the police officer and asked what was happening.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" I asked him

"And who are you?" he asked me

"Joey, Joseph Branning and that's Lauren over there" I told him

"Ahh yes, sorry, right well me and my colleague came to Walford to question... Alice Branning, Whitney Dean, Poppy Chubb, Tyler Moon, Anthony Moon and Arthur Chubb, we went to no.23 but there was no one there, at no.27 a lady called Bianca Butcher said that they would all most likely be here, and well you know the rest" he explained.

"Okay, thankyou just let us know how it all goes, I'll leave you all to it, night guys, we are heading home"

"Night Joey, send Lauren our best" Anthony said, Alice stood up and hugged me.

I walked back over to Lauren, Tanya, Max, Abi and Jay. Lauren had calmed down but I could tell she was still really upset and just wanted to be alone with me.

"C'mon then babe, lets go home" she stood up and I pulled her into me, she wrapped her arm around my waist, my arm around her shoulder, as we walked out of the Vic, promising that I would ring Max in the morning, to talk about stuff.

LAUREN POV:

We were in the car on the way back to the flat, today started as the happiest day of my life, the happiest girl alive, engaged to marry the love of her life, to the worst day of my life, my ex-best friend admitting that she got a gang to beat up me and my boyfriend. I can't believe to how low Lucy would stoop to make sure me and Joey weren't together. Me and Joey were stronger than that, nothing could break usweathe time we had spent apart the past few years made us both realise how much we needed each other, how much we missed each other. Lucy couldn't break us, no one could.

"So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Joey asked me

"Just thinking about how far Lucy would go, to make sure that we are not together"

"Yeah, but we are stronger than that, I love you and our little pea"

"I'm guessing our little pea is the baby?"

"Correct"

"I love you too, Joseph Branning" I told him

"How about we get in and you show me just how much?" he said with his signature smirk that he only let me, Alice, his mum or now my mum see. We pulled up outside the flat and he ran around to my side and opened the car door and held out his hand for me.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal life like other people?" I asked him as we walked up to path

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he said as he picked me up and carried up the stairs and into our bedroom.

**Post a few chapters tomorrow. Lauren:)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Please review and follow:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. I began to undo her jacket, as she slipped mine of my arms. Our lips kept locked all the time. I undid her blouse, she sat up and took it off. She laid back down, me hoverring over her. She started to pulling at my t-shirt. I stood up and took out off over my head. I loved it when I done this because she always went into a daydream when she looked at my body. I loved the way I could make her feel.

"Earth to Lauren" I said

"Sorry" she said as she pulled me back onto her I started undoing her jeans and she was working at my belt buckle. She undone my belt as I was pulling her jeans off her legs, still kissing her, switching between her lips and neck. Moans leaving her mouth when I sucked on her sweet spot on her neck, also leaving a mark.

i chucked her jeans over the other side of the room also slipping mine off at the same time. Now both just in our underwear. I started kissing all over her body, from her lips down to her neck across her stomach. She arched her back so I could undo her bra. I flung that across the room as well. I took one of her breats in my mouth, whilst playing with the other one. Swapping after a few moments. My lips went back to hers. But then back down her body leaving open mouthed kisses all down her body, I rubbed my fingers over her underwear. She was really wet.

"Joey please, stop with the teasing, I need you now" She pulled my boxers off and I done the same with her knickers. I entered her, slowly but soon picking up speed. She kept moaning my name, she was really close and so was I. With a few more deep thrusts. We both found our release. Both screaming out each others names as we came.

LAUREN POV:

I loved how Joey could make me feel. Only him could make me feel like this. He collapsed on top of me and rolled off of me. We laid there together in each others embrace. Joey pulling the covers over top of us. I was thinking about the whole day, it went from one extreme to another. I was worn out and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep and I'm sure Joey wasn't far behind me.

I woke up the next morning still tight in the embrace of Joey. I made myself a promise, that from today onwards it would be the start of a new life for me and Joey and even in fact my whole family and friends. No Lucy, no Derek, no Kirsty. Nothing that would make my life miserable. I was going to be happy and I was going to get married to the love of my life. I had the best friends anyone could ask for. I didn't need anybody else. Joey and this little baby were my priority.

"Wake up baby, me and this baby are hungry and we want food" I nudged Joey as I said it

"Get it yourself, madam" he told me turning over to lay on his side, I slapped his arm.

"How dare you say that, just have to let me and your baby starve then" emphasising the your baby bit.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, bacon roll okay?" He said getting up and pulling on a pair of trackies.

"Wow, you're even more lazier than me, bacon roll would be perfect thankyou" he leant down and kissed me on the lips and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

**Is life going to be this simple for Lauren and Joey? Next chapter up later. Laura:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Next chapter for today:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I made her highness a bacon roll, smothered in ketchup just how she liked it. I walked back into the bedroom with two bacon rolls for us both. Lauren now watching telly.

"Here you are madam" I told her, bowing to her.

"Why thankyou kind sir" she said as I climbed back into bed.

"Are you going to be alright going to Jack and Sharon's anniversary party tonight at R+R's, you can come with me and help me set up, if you don't want to be by yourself, but I gotta work all the way through it, sorry"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, least no one will question me not drinking alcohol, I will come with you but I might spend some time with the girls, been a while"

"Okay babe, I gotta go in at 2, why don't you call them see if they are doing anything later, then you can make yourself look gorgeous for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll eat this and then I will, it's only 10"

Lauren rang all the girls and they all said they weren't doing anything, they all agreed to meet in the Vic at 2. Me and Lauren both arrived at Walford about 1, we were going to see Max and Tanya, they were both worried about us, as the past week had been very stressful, we decided we would also tell them about the pregnancy as well, as long as they agreed not to tell anyone else.

LAUREN POV:

We knocked on the door of no.5, dad coming to the door and letting us in. We went straight into the living room, mum sitting on the sofa and Oscar playing on the floor with his toys, no Abi. I guessed Abi was at Jay's. Mum turned off the TV and told Oscar to go upstairs and play. He did as he was told leaving me, Joey, mum and dad in the room.

"How are you both?" Dad asked

"Fine, actually we have some more news" I said

"2 bits in 2 days, go on then what is it?"

"Only if you promise to keep it between us 4, no one else yet, we don't want anything going wrong this time" Joey told them

Mum and Dad both looked at each other and nodded "We promise" Mum said

"I'm pregnant"

"Congratulations darling, how long have you known?" Mum said as she stood up and hugged me.

"Since the hospital, we were going to tell you earlier, but then we thought about it and we don't want it to go wrong this time, you've got to promise you won't tell anyone though" I explained

"We won't honey, we don't want anything to harm our little grandson now do we" Dad said

"Or grandaughter" mum laughed back

"Anyway we just wanted to come round and tell you, I'm meeting the girls in a little while, but we will see you tonight at the club"

"Yeah, have fun, see you later darling" Dad said as me and Joey stood up and walked out the door. Over to the Vic where we were going to have a quick drink before I met the girls and Joey had to go to work.

We were sitting talking about nothing in particular, when they all walked in.

"Thought you said it was going to be a girls day, no, boyfriends, husbands or fiancés" Whitney pointed out

"Alright I get it, I'm going, I'll see you tonight babe, ladies she's all yours" Joey said as he kissed me and left the pub. Poppy and Whitney sitting down as Alice got the drinks in.

"So tell us everything, it's been ages" Poppy squealed.

**Might post another chapter later on. Laura:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Please review, will be a few chapters today, I hope:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I left Lauren and the girls at the Vic and walked through the market towards R+R's when I saw Frank. I wondered what he was doing here. I walked over to him, he was just about to go into the cafe.

"Alright bro, what you doing here?" I asked him

"Looking for you actually" he said

"Well you found me, what do you want?"

"To talk, if your not busy"

"I've got work, but you can come help me set up"

"Okay, what have you got to set up?" He said as we started walking towards R+R's

"Uncle Jack and his wife's anniversary party, you can come if you want, the whole family will be there, give you the chance to meet everyone properly, like all our friends"

"Okay, yeah, what time is it?"

"About 7 I think" I opened the door to R+R's and shouted about Sharon's name, no one answered so we were by ourselves. Thats when my phone went off. Sharon had texted me saying that she would be here about 3 to help me set up. I text her back saying, no need as I had Frank to help me, I told her to have a nice day with Jack before tonight.

"Right so what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked Frank as I got the boxes of decorations out of the cupboard and then pouring both me and Frank a drink.

"Lady trouble" he said and we both laughed as we both got out the decorations from the boxes and started hanging them up.

"Oh really, haven't you got mates to talk to that about, why me?"

"All my mates are single so they won't understand, I was just wondering how you and Lauren ended up together?"

"Well what can I say, she fell for my drop dead gorgeous looks from just one look at me. No seriously it must be about 4-5 years ago I came to the square looking for Alice and I saw these two girls standing outside the cafe, I walked up to them to see who they were. When Lauren said that her last name was Branning, my heart broke a little, she was beautiful. Overtime I got with Lucy and well you know that story. I just couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore, neither could she. And you know the rest after that"

"Interesting"

"Right so tell me your problem then, I thought you were like every other Branning guy, only looking for sex, well except for me, Lauren changed me"

"Yeah so did I, but this girl is different, she's amazing but she just thinks I'm looking for sex with her, she doesn't believe me when I say that I want a relationship with her"

"I had the same sort of problem with Lauren to start with..." I was interrupted by Lauren walking in.

"Someone talking about me?" She laughed walking straight over to me, me climbing down the ladder I was on and kissing her.

"Frank's got girl trouble" he explained

LAUREN POV:

Joey left the pub and left me with the girls. Alice getting us some drinks.

"First of all, I've got something to ask you all" I told them as they all set down

"Go on" Alice said

"Will you all be my bridesmaids?"

"Of course, we would love to be" Poppy squealed as hugged me

After about a couple of hours of talking about weddings and stuff, we said goodbye and everyone was gong home to get ready for tonight. I decided to pop by R+R's to see if Joey wanted anything from home. I walked in and I could hear Joey talking to start with I thought he was talking to himself, he does that sometimes, especially in front of the mirror when he thinks I'm not listening. Then I heard another voice, I guessed it was Franks.

"Someone talking about me?" I said as I was walking down the steps of the club and over to Joey who was climbing down a ladder and kissed me

"Franks got girl trouble" Joey explained

"Ah, anything I can help with?"

"Maybe, basically he really likes this girl but the girls thinks he just wants sex even though he doesn't, he's told her that he wants a relationship but she doesn't believe him"

"Ah, you just have to keep trying, don't give up but if she's as stubborn as me, you might be trying for a while, but if she's really worth it then who cares?"

"Thanks, Lauren" Frank told me

"Anyway what are you doing here? Thought you were spending time with the girls?" Joey asked me him now sitting down and me on his lap, Frank sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah, I was just on my way home to get ready for tonight when I thought I would come and see you and ask if you wanted anything from home"

"Well that's very kind of you, but no baby, I'm fine, you go home get ready and i'll see you later yeah"

"Okay, are you coming tonight Frank?"

"Yeah, meet all your friends, might even get Rachel to come, prove to her that I don't just want sex"

"Good idea, I'll see you both later" I said as I left and headed to get the car.

**Bit of a longer one, next chapter up later. Laura:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews:) **

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Me and Frank finished setting up. He had phoned Rachel and asked her if she would come tonight. She said she might. I could see that he really cared about her. It was know about 6 and Sharon and Jack had arrived.

"Alright guys, you've done a good job here, thanks Joey for working tonight it means a lot" Jack said

"Its alright, I was going to be here anyway, might aswell get payed for it" I joked

"I don't think I've told you yet but congratulations" Jack said and shook my hand

"Thanks Uncle Jack"

"Wait what's congratulations for?" Frank asked

"Sorry mate, didn't tell you, me and Lauren are engaged"

"Congratulations mate, anyway I'll be back later, need to go home and get ready"

"See ya later" I said as he left, Jack and Sharon in the office. I didn't really have much left to do so I decided to give Lauren a call. It was the strangest thing, I was ringing her and I could hear it ringing. It all made sense when I heard someone walking down the stairs of the club. I walked out to see who it was and I saw Lauren on the floor picking all her stuff up as she had dropped her bag.

"Come here babe, let me help you" I said as I leant down and helped her pick up all her stuff. She picked up her phone and looked at it.

"Oh so it's your fault this happened" she said as I looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean, it's my fault, you were the one who dropped your bag, not me" I said as we both stood up and walked to sit down on the stools at the bar.

"You were the one who rang me, so I went into my bag and then dropped it, so you are to blame, Mr." she said as she playfully slapped my arm.

"Alright, I take the blame, it's my fault" I told her as I leant in for a kiss, wher quickly making it deeper she started to undo my belt buckle but I had to stop her.

"Jack and Sharon are in the office" I told her

"So, we've done it before in here, in a crowed club"

"Yeah crowed being the word, you're not exactly quiet are you"

"Really now" Sharon said. Our heads both shot round to look at Jack and Sharon standing there. Lauren burst out laughing, not making the situation any easier.

"Don't worry we've done much worse, as long as you haven't done it in the office" Jack said. Then we all burst out laughing.

LAUREN POV:

I had missed how much fun I could have with Jack and Sharon. They were my cool Aunt and Uncle. I had always had a special relationship with him. I could go to him when I was in trouble. I looked at my phone and it was about 7, people would be arriving soon. I was right. Mum, dad, Abi and Jay just walked in.

"Alright everyone, happy anniversary you two" Tanya said as she handed Jack and Sharon a bag. Which reminded me to give them our present.

"Thanks everyone, now lets get this party started" Sharon said, turning on the music as more and more guests arrived. Frank arrived and came and found us.

We started talking about stuff, him telling us all about Rachel. She sounds like a lovely girl. That's when I saw Whitney and Tyler walked into the club, they were at the bar getting their drinks when I called them over. Joey and Tyler buried their hatchet after I loutr the baby. He thought it was pointless, me and Whitney being best friends and them being enemies.

"You okay" Tyler asked us, clearly not seeing Frank yet

"Yeah we're fine" I replied, Whitney seeing Frank and asking who he was.

"Who's this then?" she asked

"Whitney, Tyler this is Frank Branning, my brother. Frank this is Whitney and Tyler, two of our best friends" Joey explained, both of them looking abit shocked.

"Well you kept him quiet didn't you Joey"

"Yeah..." Joey was cut off by Poppy, Fatboy, Anthony and Alice rushing over to us

"C'mon guys, what are you lot doing sitting down, it's a party, we should be dancing" Poppy pulled me up and dragged me onto the dance floor. Me, Poppy, Alice, Whitney all dancing, while the guys were talking. When I saw a very familiar girl walk in.

**Sorry for not posting this yesterday, my Internet had been down. So not sure when I will get to post the next one. Laura:)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Wasn't going to post it today but won't be able to post any tomorrow, but there will be a few over the next few days after that.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

I was sitting talking to Frank at the bar when I turned to look at Lauren, she looked amazing in her dress, when she suddenly froze and ran out of the club. Whitney calling her name and was about to go after her but I stopped her and said I would. I walked out and found her in the alley by the side of R+R's. She was crying, I quickly rushed over to her and pulled her into me, her sobbing even harder.

"Hey, look at me, what's the matter?" I asked her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"She's here" she told me as she looked at me, the tears slowly stopping.

"Who's here?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Rachel" I still looked confused.

"Okay, why are you in this state then" I chuckled, her not finding this funny at all.

"It's Rachel Pepper" I know understood why she was in this state, Rachel Pepper was one of the girls that got Lauren into alcohol in the first place, even though Lauren then taking it too far but she did learn from her mistake. Sober for almost 4 years soon. Rachel went to school with Lauren and invited to her to a party once and there was alcohol there, she forced Lauren to have some. Lauren did and liked it, that was the first time she got drunk. All thanks to Rachel.

LAUREN POV:

I couldn't do it, I didn't understand what she was doing in London, I heard she had moved to Manchester a few years ago. I knew if I was around her I would either drink or sod something I would later regret.

"Do you want to go home?" Joey asked me

"Please, if you don't mind"

"Anything for you, my love" I laughed as Joey lead us out of the alley with his arm around my shoulder. "Do you wanna text Whitney, she was coming after you, but I said that I would go after you"

"Okay, will Sharon be okay if you leave work?"

"I'll go and talk to her, it's almost 11, it should be alright, if not I will get one of the girls to take you home"

He went back into the club, I decided I would go and get the car as I couldn't go back in there, I also had a feeling that that wouldn't be the last time I saw her. Which scared me a little. I pulled up outside the club. Joey standing there looking a bit confused.

"There you are, you had me scared" he told me as he climbed in the car

"Sharon alright then?"

"Yeah, I told her and she understood, anyway Frank said he would help and tidy up, but I have got to go in tomorrow morning and the rest of the week to sign for deliveries and do stock takes"

"Unlucky, but thankyou, I knew there was a reason I loved you"

"I love you too" he told me and I drove off.

**What trouble will Rachel cause? Won't post tomorrow, but will Thursday. Laura:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's one for today. There will be a few chapters over the next few days.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

This was the last thing Lauren needed, she didn't need her past in her present. Rachel was history and so was her drinking, but there have been times when Lauren almost slipped up and drank. When things got to much, I heard numerous times from Alice when me and Lauren weren't together that she had told her that she felt like drinking. The good this was she didn't and I did wonder at a point whether she needed me at all. But she does just like I need her.

I pulled up outside the flat, I looked over at her she was sleeping. She looked really peaceful so I thought it would be harsh to wake her up. So I carried her up, she didn't wake up or say anything she just snuggled further into my chest. I laid her onto the bed, taking her clothes off gently trying not to wake her. Starting with her shoes and ending with her dress. I put one of my tops on her and pulled the duvet on top of her and kissed her head. I tidied up the flat, locked the door and then climbed into bed with her, my arms going straight around her waist.

LAUREN POV:

I woke up and I was alone I looked for Joey everywhere, he wasn't here then I saw a note on the table.

_Lauren calm down, it's fine, I knew you had a short memory and so you probably don't remember me telling you that I had to go work. I should be back for 12, I will also do some shopping on the way home. I left you a bacon roll in the oven, to keep it warm. Love you. J x_

My little panic was over and yes he was right I did have a short memory plus it didn't help me being pregnant either. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 I had a couple of hours to myself. As much as I loved Joey I needed me time. I ate the bacon roll Joey left me in front of the telly. I then got into the bath and had a nice relaxing soak for about 20 minutes. I then dried my hair, got dressed and then painted my toenails which in a few months I wouldn't be able to do.

I finished all that and I saw then time was 11:30. I decided that I should really be starting to see if anyone wants to buy some of my artwork. That's when I came up with the perfect idea. I would do an exhibition of all my work, plus some new stuff. That was one way to make money. Which we needed for this baby. I want it to have everything it wants.

Joey walked through the door at about 1. Carrying bags of food and stuff. I walked over to him to help him unpack.

"You're late" I told him

"I know I'm sorry, I had to pop into the car lot to make sure everything was going okay. You're going to hate me but I need to go back to work at the car lot for the rest of this week and next week"

"Why?" I asked him as we started putting the food away

"Business has been down without me. Your dad and Jay have been struggling without me to sell cars. What can I say, I'm just brilliant" said told me and I burst out laughing

"You're a lot of things"

"Yeah like what" he asked me and came up to me and started kissing my neck.

"You are funny, you are caring, you are gentle, you are romantic, you are protective of me, you are the love of my life, you are the father of my child, a lots of other things to" I told him, him kissing me in between each one.

"I think you forgot about one thing" he told me

"I forgot a lot of things"

"Yeah but there's one in particular I'm thinking about"

"What's that then?"

"Amazing in bed" he said picking me up and pushing me against a wall, the shopping I guess could wait till later.

"You're okay I guess"

"Only okay, I'm hurt" he said as he then started kissing me again hard, clothing soon becoming discarded. Now in the bedroom, naked.

Joey peppered kisses all down my body, my hands in his hair. His fingers rubbing up and down my already wet folds. He was teasing me, two could play at that game. I started rubbing my hand up and down his length. Moans and groans leaving both of our mouths.

"Let's just stop with all he teasing" he said as he entered me hard and fast, his thrusts getting deeper and quicker. I was close. After a few more thrusts I climaxed, Joey not far behind, both screaming out each others name as we did. Joey collapsed on me as he did.

"Was that better than okay?" He asked me as I snuggled into his chest, marking the outline of his abs with my finger and him drawing lazy patterns in my back with his.

"A little bit, still could of been better" as soon as I said it he was back on top of me.

**Another chapter up later. Please review. Laura:)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for posting it later than planned, got busy:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

After various love making sessions last night. Lauren finally admitted that I was in fact amazing in bed. She told me about her idea for an art exhibition, I thought it was a great idea, especially to make some good money for the baby as I knew my wedges alone wouldn't be enough even if we did have savings. I knew she wanted to give this baby everything and so did I. I couldn't wait to see all of her artwork from all the years, I had seen some of her recent stuff and some of the stuff she started with. She was really talented, she didn't think she was but she was beginning to think she was, she was becoming more confident.

i had just finished work for lunch and I saw it was about 12, knowing Lauren she probably hadn't eaten just or if she had it would have been a load of junk as she couldn't cook. I decided that I would take her out for lunch. I texted her saying to be ready in half an hour and that I was picking her up and taking her for lunch. There was this restaurant in town that I knew she loved, we always used to go there, but since we had been back together we hadn't been which I thought was long overdue. I haven't there since we broke up and I guessed Lauren hadn't been either.

"Hurry up baby, I said half an hour, 45 minutes ago" I shouted up the stairs

"Alright I'm coming, this baby things my bladder is its own personal squeeze toy" she said as she came down the stairs.

"Finally, don't blame me if they have given our table away"

"I'm sorry" she said as she tiptoed up and kissed my lips after locking the door

LAUREN POV:

Joey was taking me to lunch at my favourite restaurant. I hadn't been there for the past couple of years. I missed it but it was where me and Joey went, I couldn't go by myself and I certainly couldn't take another guy there. We arrived outside, Joey running round to my side of the car and opening it. We walked in and got showed to our table. We ordered and was waiting our food.

"I've been thinking" I told him, both locking eyes with each other and holding hands over the table.

"Don't do that to often do you" he said smirking at me

"Funny, no seriously I've been thinking, why wait?"

"Why wait for what? he said, both of us now playing footsie under the table.

"To get married, neither of us want a big wedding, I'm happy just down the registry office with our family and friends, plus I don't want to be dress when we get married,co we either do it within the next month or so or wait at least a year"

"Okay then, I love the idea, just as much as I love you Lauren Branning"

"I love you to Joseph Branning" our food now being served and us scoffing it down as Joey only had another half an hour till he had to be at the car lot.

Everything was going perfect until they got put on table near us. I knew this wouldn't be the last I saw of her but I thought I might have a bit more time than a day to get my head around what I would do. Today was perfect but once again had been ruined by Frank and Rachel being here.

**Eastenders tonight was perfect, I loved the scenes between Lauren and Joey, just want more of them. Next chapter tomorrow. Laura:)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Internet been playing up again, so only just been able to post this. Please review:)**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

Dinner was going perfectly, we were talking about the wedding and discussing stuff about the baby. When I saw Lauren stop laughing and looked over at the door. They had just walked in, the last people we wanted to see today. I thought maybe we would be able to avoid them but I guess not. They got out on the table next to us. Of all the places that they could of gone, why did they choose this restaurant. I could tell by the expression on Lauren's face she wasn't happy.

"Alright guys, what a coincidence" Frank said as they both sat down, Lauren looking down trying not to make eye contact with Rachel, Rachel still not knowing who we are.

"Yeah, funny how things turn out" I told him

"What happened to both of you the other night, you both disappeared before Rachel got there, you didn't get to meet her" Frank explained

"Yeah, sorry about that, Lauren didn't feel the best and Sharon said it was okay for me to take her home" I told him

"Such a gentleman" he laughed "Sorry, wait where are my manners, Rachel this is my brother Joey and his girl... fiancé Lauren. Joey this is Rachel"

"Nice to meet you Joey and Lauren, hopefully I will be seeing a lot more of you" Rachel said, Lauren still not looking up from her plate of food.

"Yeah" I replied

"Bit quite are we Lauren?" Frank asked her. I could see Lauren wasn't happy, I was going to suggest we leave before he said this.

LAUREN POV:

This date was going terribly, I just wanted to go home and snuggle on the sofa with Joey. If I spoke to Rachel I knew I would say something that I would regret. Then when Frank said that, it pushed me over the edge.

"You wanna know why I'm quite, because that bitch that you are on a date with ruined my life" I shouted at him, I didn't want to be mean to him, Frank hasn't done anything. But I let my anger get the better of me.

"What are you on about, you've never even met her until today" he told me, as Joey was trying to calm me down, some of the restaurant starting to look at us. Rachel still not looking at me or saying anything.

"That's where you are wrong, I've known her since I was 11, we went to high school together, then when I was 15, she took me to my first party, she introduced me to alchol, she kept egging me on to try more and more, and as I wasn't the most popular person in high school I thought doing this would make me more popular. Not knowing the consequences. That was the first time I got drunk and if it wasn't for her, I probably never would of touched alcohol. Until then it never occurred to me to try it, for almost 3 years of my life I relied on alchol to hake me happy, to drown my sorrows. You think that's a good think, I don't, I wasted 3 years of my life on alcohol, I could never have a normal night out with my mates, I always ended up drunk. Yes I know what you are about to say, I know it isn't her fault that I became reliant on it but she introduced me to it"

"Is this true, Rachel?" Frank asked her

"No, I don't know what's she's on about, I think she might be a bit drunk now, she sounds like it, who just goes around accusing people of things like that" Rachel told Frank. I couldn't believe what she had just said, it hurt me and made me even more angry.

"Don't speak like that about Lauren, I believe what she has told me, I would be stupid not to, she is not drunk thank you very much, she's 3 years clean although I wouldn't blame her for having a drink with what she has dealt with the past couple of years, so don't you dare talk to or about Lauren like that, c'mon we're going" Joey said as he stood up and held his hand out for me.

"Listen mate I'm sorry, I'll call you later" Frank said as we were leaving

"Can you believe her?" I said to Joey as we got into the car

"No, look you can't let her get to you, neither of us can, she's not worth it. Now lets go home, ores a takeaway as we didn't really eat and snuggle on the sofa watching films"

"Sounds like a plan, ay, what would I do without you?"

"Who knows, ay?"

**Will try and post new chapters regularly as possible, won't be as many this week as its my birthday on Tuesday and got quite a bit of work to do. Laura:)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Massive apologies that I haven't posted for the past two weeks, just been so busy with work and revision, will try and post more regularly from now on.** **But I have got a new idea for a new story, as I feel this one might be coming to an end soon, still won't be for another 15 or so chapters, I could keep writing but I know people will start getting bored. I've also got some rough ideas of a few one/two shots, which I will write up soon.**

**Joey and Lauren Back Together?**

JOEY POV:

It had been a couple of months since we had seen or heard from Rachel or Frank. In fact most of the family we decided to lay low for a while, but we are going round Auntie Tanya's for tea tonight as we promised we would show her Lauren's 3 month scan photo, which were going for today. It was becoming more real by the day that we were having a baby. The flat becoming more and more crowded with baby things, they were only little things but I was starting to wonder if we would have room for an actual baby.

"Hurry up Lauren, we are going to be late" I shouted to her

"Alright, I'm coming, blame the baby not me" she said from inside the bathroom

"You can't use our child as an excuse, I told you we had to leave at 11 and that you would have to get up at 9:30, as I know what you are like, and what do you do?"

"I know, I know, I should of woken up before 10:30 but I was tired, and it's your fault I am" she said as she finally came out of the bathroom.

"That's not what you were saying last night, you couldn't get enough of me" I told her as I kissed her forehead, wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her out of the apartment

"Once again I blame the baby" she laughed, both hopping into the car and me driving off.

"Blame your hormones not the baby" I chuckled

"Okay, okay, I give in"

"Hear that baby, first your mum is already using you as bait to win one over on me even though she doesn't need to. Then she actually gave in, I think that's, 1 to me and you and 0 to mummy"

"Just don't get used to it" she chuckled as we pulled up outside the hospital.

LAUREN POV:

I was really looking forward to today, first proper scan of our baby, I had been taking things really carefully since the whole thing with Frank and Rachel, I didn't need stress. I had been at home by myself, the girls popping over now and then as well as my mum, while Joey was at work either with my dad at the carlot or at R+R's. I had been focusing on my artwork, I was having a exhibition next month, get get some more money, sure we had enough between us but as soon as the baby comes along I knew we wouldn't have a lot. I had also been planning the wedding. Well when I say planning I mean booking the registry office, finding dresses for me and the bridesmaids and finding suits for Joey and his groomsmen and best man, Fatboy as his best man. We orinduinaly decided to get married as soon as possible but there were no free times available so we aware now getting married in exactly 3 months today.

We were now sitting down in the waiting area in the maternity ward, I looked around seeing different sorts of couples. Young 16 year olds, some that looked about my age, some in their thirties and one couple that were quite a bit older. When I used to come up here when my mum was pregnant with Oscar, I used to play this game, I would guess what baby they were having, girl or boy.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" I asked Joey

"Yeah go on then, how'd you play?" he put the magazine down he was reading and turned to look at me, his hands in mine.

"You've just got to guess what baby people are having, girl or boy, simple"

"Okay, girl" he said pointing at a young couple, I agreed with him

"boy" I said pointing at the older couple now going into the room for their scan

"boy" he said pointing at my stomach

"uh, uh, girl defiantly aren't you" and before he could argue back we were called into the room for our scan. I climbed onto the bed lifted up my top and Joey took his hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"right, lets have a look at your baby then" the nurse said "we'll everything looks fine, perfect infant, just keep doing what you are doing and I dont see any need to worry for the rest of your pregnancy" she told us as she turned the screen so we could see. I looked over at Joey and I could see a tear falling down his cheek.

"ah, baby" I said as I wiped the tear away from his cheek

"I'll give you two a minute, you can pick up your pictures from reception when you're ready" the nurse said

"c'mon then Mr emotional" I said as I wiped my stomach and hopped off of the bed and grabbed Joey's hand and walked out of the room and over to reception.

"We are going to be the perfect family, me you and this little one" he said as we walked out of the hospital and over to the car.

"the perfect family" I repeated as I stared at our baby on the photo, we drove off in the direction of Walford.

**Once again massive apologies, update soon, reviews and ideas always welcome. Laura:)**


End file.
